Hidden Past
by Hells Angel
Summary: COMPLETE After her mother is murdered by her father, Hermione refuses to return to Hogwarts for her final year. Now 2 years later she works at a small town bar in L.A. But when someone shows up from her past, will Hermione face the music?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. So don't sue! 

_  
'Cuz we lost it all; Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry; I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and; We can't go back  
I'm sorry ;I can't be perfect_

_~Simple Plan- 'Perfect'_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm not sure why I even sent this letter to you. But I didn't know who else I should send it to. If you would do me the favour of showing this it Harry and Ron once you have arrived at Hogwarts, that would be greatly appreciated. I guess I should get on and tell you why I'm sending you this letter. Here it goes. I've just celebrated my 18th birthday, and am about to begin my 7th and final year at Hogwarts, except, I won't be returning. I've been through some unfortunate experiences this summer and feel that I need to get sometime for myself and figure out my life. This summer Gin, my mother was burly murdered by my father, that right Ginny, my father. My own flesh and blood killed the one woman he had ever loved. Not that that's bad enough, I found out Ginny, he's not my flesh and blood, he's not even my father. My parents adopted me when I was just 2 months old, so now I don't even know who my parents are, as far as I'm concerned, I'm not Hermione Granger, I'm just Hermione. I'll be traveling to __California__ and working at a small town bar called 'Lost Souls'. If there is one more thing I can ask of you it would be that you please do not try and see me, just send letters. I don't want to see anyone now; I just want to be by myself, maybe even start a new life. Please tell Harry and Ron I will never forget them and I will always love them. You too Gin!! I will never forget all the wonderful things you've done for me. _

_Never forget me_

_Hermione          _

Tears in her eyes Ginny Weasley handed the letter to Harry and her brother and watched by the light of the fire in the Gryffindor common room as they read it. It was Ron who finished first. He looked up at Ginny

"Why did you not show us this earlier?! We could have stopped her" He yelled angrily. Ginny, who had been crying wiped away the tears. 

"Did you not read the Ron!? She wants to be **_alone. _**Her mother was murdered!" she yelled frustrated. She wanted Hermione back as much as Ron and Harry, but she knew they may never see their brilliant friend again.

------------

((Two years later))

"Table two wants 3 beers" yelled the young blond from behind the counter while shoving three bottles of Coors Light onto the counter. Another young girl, no older than 20 rushed by and gracefully grabbed the three bottles her curly brown hair in her wake. She wandered over to a table in which sat three men, and placed the beers on the table. She turned to leave,

"Aren't you 'gunna join us for a drink beautiful" the first man said while taking a sip of his drink. Tucking a rouge curl behind her ear she responded.

"Not tonight Larry, I've got work to do." The man frowned and reluctantly turned back to his friends. The young girl smiled wryly, it was the same routine every night. In fact, it was always the same thing here. Nothing ever changed, she got up at 10:00 am everyday, she wondered around L.A. for the afternoon, then she went home and headed to the bar, where she worked till 10:00 pm. She liked her life there were not surprises, nothing to remind her of her past. 

With a sigh she headed back to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the wall she realized it was time for her dinner break, not feeling hungry she headed towards the bar and slid behind. She joined the blonde in pouring drinks. 

"Hey Shy" said girl who had given her the beers earlier.

"Hey Laur" Hermione responded smiling at her friend. In her first few weeks at the bar, Hermione has been very antisocial and quiet, so Lauren had given her the nickname, Shy. Now Hermione's two best friends, Lauren Citton, and Charity Grey worked at the bar with her.   

"We still on for tonight?" She asked Hermione. 

"Yea, sounds great" she responded "Where we going?" 

"Some night club in downtown L.A., Charity wants to check out some band that's playing there… the Drocks or……"

"That would be the Drox" came the drawling voice of Chairty Grey. Her Black hair sat at the nape of her neck, and a large red flower was tucked behind her ear. "And they are only the best, punk rock band out there"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey Char" she greeted Charity. Glancing at the clock, she turned and head out to wait on her assigned tables and to dream about a night on the town, with her friends.

-----------

After work that night, Hermione, Charity and Lauren left together.  They walked the dark streets of the city, making plans to meet at Charity's apartment in an hour. Hermione and Charity said good bye to Lauren as they passed her building, then headed to theirs. Hermione and Charity live in the same building, but Hermione is on the 5th floor, compared to Charity's 2nd floor apartment. 

After rushed "goodbyes" and "See you in an hour's" Hermione climbed the steps to her apartment. Slipping the key in the lock, she entered the tiny place and immediately retreated to the bathroom. She climbed in the shower and washed off the night's work of smoke and grim. Even though working at the bar was like an all night party, it wasn't the cleanest of positions.    

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her slim body. Stumbling into her bed room she threw on a pair of sweat pants, and a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey. Walking over to her Mirror she cast a quick spell to dry her hair. Although she wanted nothing to do with her past, she still used a little magic from time to time. Once her hair was dry she separated it into 2 parts, fastening the two strands with clear elastics she allowed them to fall down her back, Picking up the right side she wrapped it around the left side, creating a sort of fan along her head, yanking two strands down to edge her face, she stepped back and admired her work.  

Jerking a small bag out of her dresser drawer, she began to apply a small amount of makeup; she had never really liked makeup. A thin line of black eyeliner along the bottom and a light coat of mascara gave her eyes a more seductive, catlike appearance. A tiny bit of honey gloss added the final touch. Smiling at her reflection she headed to her closet, and pulled out a red dress. The dress reached down to mid-shin with a slit that came to her lower thigh. It was haler style with a droop neckline. She slipped in the dress and stood in front of her closet mirror. Examining herself from head to toe, she grinned at her appearance._ I Clean up nice _she thought to herself. She stole a glance at her clock

"Shit" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her shoes and her purse and dove out the door. She tumbled down the stairs to the second floor. She made it to Charity's room and knocked lightly on the door, before leaning her body against the wall and slipping into her black stilettos.       

When Charity answered the door, both she a Lauren stepped out. 

"About time" Lauren said while tugging at a blonde curl which framed her face.

"We thought you had stood us up" added Charity. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You guys look great" she complimented Charity and Lauren. Laurens Blonde hair had been left down in loose ringlets. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and an off the shoulder deep purple top. Charity on the other hand was wearing a dark blue skirt and a black lace, single strap shirt. Her hair was pulled in a bun at the crown of her head, with a ring of dark blue lilies around it. 

"Right back at 'cha" said Lauren. 

"Are we about ready to go?" asked Charity. The three girls linked arms and made their way to the front of the apartment building, were they caught a cab and headed to the club.

**A\N**

**Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoyed this, even if u didn't, oh well, I hadn't any intention to post this fic, but one of my friends said it amazing and I just HAD to post it! (She's a little weird) anyway this ones for you Emi!**

**HELLS ANGEL**


	2. In The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue!

-------------

The yellow cab pulled up in front of the building. Hermione stepped out, stood, surveyed the sight before her eyes and smiled, she loved the night life.  Turning around, she helped Lauren get out of the car.  Charity, who had exited the other side, walked around the back of the car and rapped the hood, to let the driver know he could leave. 

The cab pulled away and the three girls walked towards the building. As Hermione and Lauren turned to head to the end of the line-up awaiting admittance Charity stuck her arm out to stop them. 

"What are you guys doing?" She grabbed their arms and dragged them to the front of the line. Stepping up to the body guard, she licked her lips in a seductive manner, said a few hushed words and slipped him a 20 dollar bill. The burly man nodded his head and stepped aside allowing the three girl entrance. Charity grabbed the other two girls, who were standing there staring at Charity in shock, and dragged them into the club. 

As Hermione stepped into the club, she felt the beat of the music in her chest. It was an incurable feeling. She loved to dance, she loved to move her body to the rhythm of the beat and forget what surrounded her. That's why she loved these nights out with Charity and Lauren, she felt like for once she was being herself.

Hermione had been so distracted, that she hadn't even felt herself being pulled towards the bar; until she had been pushed down onto one of the padded stools and the bar tender ask her what she would like.

"Um… Just a raspberry daiquiri, please" she responded and turned back to Charity and Lauren in time to hear part of their conversation.

Lauren was shaking her head and saying "I can't believe you!" Charity smiled innocently and responded "What's not to believe?" Hermione laughed at her friends antics. Charity and Lauren had always argued jokingly like that, but it still managed to make Hermione laugh. When one of Laurens' favourite songs came on, she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Charity stayed back, something about saving her energy for Drox.          

Lauren dragged Hermione on the dance floor, and began to sway her hips. Hermione joined in and soon the two girls were dancing close and all male eyes were on them. Hermione, before long, had forgotten where she was, who she was, everything, she got lost in the music. 

Out of breath, Lauren left Hermione to dance with some fellow who had interrupted them. She headed to the bar, and pick up her drink, taking a sip of the bitter drink she sighed, turning to Charity, she said, 

"About time she got some action, of all the years I've known her, she's never once had a boyfriend." Charity just smiled and continued to stare at the guy who gripped Hermione's waist. Where had she seen him before?

----------

 Hermione continued to dance; unaware of her surroundings, unaware that Lauren had left. That was until and strong pair of hands gripped her waist and pulled her against a muscular body. Hermione was shocked at first, of all her times at this club, she had never danced with anyone of the opposite sex, it wasn't that she was gay, it was merely that she had never wanted to. About to step away, she decided against it and turned herself in the man's grip to get a better look. 

His snowy blonde hair was strewn across his face and some pieces fell to cover his stony grey eyes. He had defined cheekbones, which added to his very handsome face. His lips curled up in an unmistakeable smirk.

"Hi" came his deep voice; that could cause any girl to melt. Hermione stared at him a moment longer then responded     

"Hey, do I know you?" she asked. There was something unmistakeably familiar about him, she just couldn't place it. 

"You should" he said before releasing her hips and leaning in "If you're lucky, you'll see me later" he whispered in her ear, before turning and walking away. Hermione stood still, shock flowing through out her body. Who was the mystery man? She shook and headed towards Lauren and Charity, who look about ready to have a heart attack. 

Charity dove off her bar stool and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"Do you realize who you were dancing with??!" she shrieked. Hermione brought her hand up and rubbed her ear. 

"No. but according to the both of you, I should." Charity stared at Hermione amazed. 

"Do you realize you were just dancing with the lead singer of Drox?! He's like the sexiest man alive!"  Hermione stared at Charity blankly.

"No, that's not where I know him from" She shook her head, thinking. Charity opened her mouth to respond, but fell silence when the room broke out in a bunch of female screams. Hermione and Charity turned just in time to see the blonde haired beauty and 3 other walk on to the stage. They took their positions and began to play. The young man who had been dancing with Hermione leaned forward and his husky voice rang clear through the club. 

_Faded away like the color in a blue sky at the end of the day.  
Night falls and the search begins for something better than this.  
  
A scream or a cry, the truth or a lie,  
I'm not sure they will save us this time.  
I don't wanna be around  
when it all comes down to watch something beautiful die._

 Hermione's eyes never left the singer. She needed to know where she had seen that face before. 

_You said the only way was to run away.  
You're sick of me so you just can't stick around to hear me pleading  
(I'm pleading).  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know.  
I just can't stand here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you (I'm running after you)._

She thought back to all the people she'd met in the bar. She tried to place a face to a name. But nothing came.

_Helpless, cause my hands are tied.  
Eyelids pinned back so they're open wide.  
In a theatre, all alone in the front row,  
to watch something beautiful die.  
  
What happened to the things we used to do?  
You said it's all the same and that you needed a change.  
You left without goodbye and now I'm wondering why.  
But I don't think I want to know all the things that he does better  
and how the past just doesn't matter.  
You left me once but this time will be the last time._

She thought of all the people she had met on her travels to L.A., but once again she came up empty handed. She knew she had seen those cold grey eyes before, and that signature blonde hair, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where. 

_Look for the feeling that we lost.  
Where did you have it last?  
Maybe if we retrace our steps.  
But we can't find the path that led us here to where we stand.  
Face to face to watch this bitter end.  
Now something beautiful is dead._

As the song came to a close and the crowed erupted in cheers, the grey eyes caught the brown one. Hermione racked her brain for a name to put with that face. Their eyes stayed locked as his lips curled in to a signature smirk, the Malfoy signature smirk. 

"Oh god" Hermione said quietly.

**Hey everyone!! I can't believe I have a new chapter out already! I was just amazed but your reviews I decided to continue.  Yea it's only been at day since chapter one and it may seem like I'm rushing but with school and everything being so boring I actually write all day and I take my time doing it!! I'm still in shock of all your great reviews!! Please keep R\R thanks so much!**

**Hells Angel**


	3. Prove it

Hermione stood frozen to the ground. There was no way she could mistake that smirk. She continued to stare at him, when the band struck up another tune. Draco lean forward, eyes locked on Hermione and began the next song. 

_Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Hermione was scared, shock, terrified…. happy? Shaking her head she backed away from the stage, when Lauren grabbed her arm. 

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

"Where are you going?" she called over the music, gesturing to the stage she added "They're not _that bad!"_

Hermione racked her brain, searching for an excuse.  Rubbing her temples and point to the door, she indicated she needed air. Lauren nodded her head and let go of Hermione's arm.  She took off for the door. 

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

As she paused to allow the bodyguard to stamp her hand, she heard the crowd erupt into cheers and turned back to the stage in time to see the band walk off. 

Hermione walked out into the cool air, her heels clicking as she stepped. She wandered to a large tree which towered over a wooden bench. She sat on the bench with an ungraceful plop. She leaned forward to place her head in her hands, but sat up with a frustrated moan. Reaching to the back of her head she yanked at the large pin that held her hair, allowing a mass of waves to tumble down her back. She shook her head and let it fall back against the cold wood of the bench. She sat like that for a while, not talking, not crying, just thinking.

She reminisced on her mothers' death, on her adoption and most of all, who she had left behind. Ginny had sent countless letters along with Ron and Harry. She had also received a letter from Professor McGonagall. Hermione had sent short, pleasant letters in response, but continued to ignore their pleas for her return. Now the letters seemed to die down. Ginny sent one every so often, but ones form Harry and Ron were sparse. 

Deciding she wanted to go home Hermione stood up and turned back towards the club. She snapped out of her thoughts when she ran straight into the one person she was trying to avoid. Literally.  She stumbled back onto the wet pavement, her stiletto heel snapping as she fell. Cursing under her breath she tried with all her might to get up, but it was as if she couldn't stabilize herself. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her up, helping her to balance on her broken heel. 

Slipping her shoe off her foot, she scooped it up and turned up to face her savoir. He towered over her tiny form, standing a sturdy 6'4, compared to Hermione's 5'5. 

"Thanks" she muttered before pulling out of his grasp and walking in the opposite direction. She managed to make it to the side of the road and to call a cab. As she lowered herself into the cab, another body lowered in with her. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, genuinely confused. The young man just smiled and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asked, turning in his seat. Hermione continued to stare at Draco before responding, 

"Fifth and Elglinton." The cab pulled away from the curb and Hermione's eyes never left Draco's. Draco turned from Hermione and tapped the cab driver on the shoulder

"Could you make that the park on Cheshire?" The driver looked confused for a moment and then nodded his head in acceptance. 

"What are you doing?" Hissed Hermione, "I want to go home! I don't have a shoe and it's too cold to be wandering around out there dressed as I am!" Draco rolled his eyes, and pulled his wand out from inside his leather coat, muttering a quick spell, Hermione's shoe was fixed. Bending over, he slipped the shoe back on to her foot.

Hermione stared over at him stunned; this was the same Draco Malfoy who had made her years a Hogwarts a living hell. Now, now he was… sweet… almost a gentleman. The cab pulled over to the side of the road, and Draco handed the man a 10 dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. When Hermione stepped out of she was covered by a leather jacket. 

"There" he stated "Now you have no reason not to talk with me." Scrunching up her nose she fell in step along with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you what to talk about?" Draco turned to face her.

"Why you didn't return to Hogwarts." He stated simply, taking Hermione by surprise. She stared to him blankly for a moment, and then responded.

"Why do you care? I'm just a filthy mudblood right?" Draco winced at the term. Hermione was shocked; he had spent his years at Hogwarts ensuring that she didn't forget her place in society. She was muggle born, that was all that mattered. 

"Yes, I didn't have a proper childhood, but you have to understand… with my father, the term… mudblood" he said, shaking his head "was merely part of my vocabulary." Frowning Hermione continued to walk. They wandered around the streets of L.A. in silence, until they had reached Hermione's building.

"This is where I go" she said, looking up into his grey eyes, which she now realized were not grey, in fact, they were such a light blue they merely looked grey from a distance. Turning, Hermione grabbed the handle to the building.

"Hermione wait." Draco's voice rang through the silent night. Turning to face him she furrowed her eye brows in question. 

"I… I want you to know I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. It was wrong." Hermione was amazed. Draco Malfoy, Slytherinprice was admitting he was wrong. What's going on is this world?

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy" He snapped "People change!" 

"Oh yea?" Asked Hermione.

"Yea!"

"Hermione smiled "Prove it" 

**Hey everyone!!! There is only 1 reason this Ch. Made it out tonight, and that is because I've got soccer tomorrow and I wont be able to update!! ****L oh well!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this ****Ch.****!! Believe me when i say I love your reviews!**

**Keep R\R and I'll keep writing!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Hells Angel**

**P.s****. Was Draco too out of Character?**

**P.S.S the Two songs I used were, Something Beautiful –Cauterize (That was the 1st one) and Head Strong- By Trapt (2nd one)**


	4. Save It for another day

Prove it? What was there to prove? Nothing. He had said he had changed and that was that. Or was it? He searched his brain for a way to prove he had changed. Wait a minute. Why did he have to prove it, she should take his word, right? Wrong. Why should she take his word, they had never been friends, and never will be.

Draco stood up and exited the hotel. He needed something to take his mind off that… that mud-. _It's no use! He though frustrated with himself. He just couldn't bring himself to call her that word his father had drilled into his head. __I bet Lucius is rolling over in his grave. He continued to wander down the fairly busy streets, not really caring where he was going, just that he was going. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was until he stopped in front a building with a luminous sign that read "Lost Souls"._

"I seem to have lost my soul" he said aloud to no one in particular. Shrugging he entered the smoky environment. He wandered in a sat down at a random table. Her watched at the waitresses strolled around the bar serving the different tables, in their pleaded skirts that showed an alluring amount of thigh. He continued to stare at the waitresses as they past by him, until a certain head of brown curls caught his attention. Wearing a similar skirt to the others, Hermione wandered around the bar serving the thirst men. He stood up from the table and walked over to her in time to hear her say

"Now Larry, You know I have work to do." Draco smiled, If the gods' above had given him a better opportunity, he had yet to find it. 

"Time to prove it" he said inaudibly to himself.

-------------

Prove it? What was she thinking? In order for him to prove it, he would have to see her again, and that was something she didn't want. Did she? Of course not. She didn't want to have to deal with the memories of what she left behind. Besides, he couldn't have changed; this _was Malfoy she was talking, or rather, thinking about._

Shaking her head she got back to work. Snatching three beers, off the bar counter she retreated to the desired table. Placing the beers on the table, she smiled sweetly and asked

"Who's your friend, Larry?" The middle aged man looked up and smiled a slightly drunken smile, flashing Hermione yellow misshaped teeth. 

"This… this would be m' son." He nudged the young boy, no older than 18, in the ribs "His names… well…. Right…. His name is Darin."  They young boy stared at her like a lion to its prey, this lion was **very hungry. Hermione shuttered and turned away from the table, when that familiar question reached her ears.**

"Ain't ya' gonna join us?" Hermione turned back and flashed Larry the utmost of looks and said

"Now Larry, You know I have work to do." Larry shook his head, as his did every other night and turned back to his son. Hermione weaved her way through out the tables searching for the location intended for the third and final beer in her hands. Lauren had told her that customer was seated at table 11, but that booth remained empty. She shrugged and headed back to the bar. Shoving the beer on the counter she said

"There's no one at table 11." Lauren looked up from the hot pink drink she had been mixing, "What are you talking about? Charity just said…" but her words died off, when she looked up and saw that in fact, table 11 was very empty. Shaking her head, she leaned back and told a young redhead, which went by the name Audrey to inform Maria at the fount that table 11 was now vacated. 

Turning back to Hermione, Lauren asked "Isn't you break now?" Hermione glanced down at her and nodded her head. 

"Yea, but I don't need one, you can take mine if you like" Laurens hook her head. 

"No, you need a break, go out back and relax just… have smoke, or a beer or something. Just relax."  Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Lauren shook her head and shoved her out the door handing her the extra beer on her way.  

She sighed and sat down on the cold cement step, just outside the bar. The sounds of laugher and the oldies coming from the jukebox reached her ears. _This is the life. _She sighed and took a sip of the beer dangling from her fingers. She continued to stare at the darkened alley that lay in front of her. She sat alone out on the back porch, deep in thought. 

"Prove it?" came a husky voice, snapping Hermione from her thoughts. "How am I supposed to do that?" She jumped up in shock allowing the bottle to slip from her fingers shattering with a crash on the ground. Her head shot up, she was seething with anger. 

"What do you think your doing? You scared me half to death!"  She knelt down to pick up the pieces of broken glass. As she reached for the last piece, a pale hand picked it up in front of her; Hermione looked up into the blue eyes of Draco. 

"What do you want from me?" She yelled frustrated. He looked at her, shocked

"Am I not allowed to help a friend?"

"A friend! HA" Hermione spat back at him. "6 years of my life were made a living hell because of you!" Hermione watched as Draco's face went from pain to anger.

"I didn't realize I person couldn't change, Granger! Maybe my father was right! You are just a dirty mudblood" He hissed, then immediately regretted his words. "Wait, didn't mean it like that"

Hermione stared at Draco, she was amazed. How was it after 2 years, she still couldn't put her past behind her. No matter how hard she tried to forget, something just kept coming up, and it just kept haunting her. 

"How did you mean it then?" she asked, half curious half angered. 

"I meant… well… what I was trying to say is that…."

"Spit it out Draco." He stared at her for a moment, then finally said

"What I was _trying to say was, that I have seen the errors of my ways, with my father gone I have realized that I can finally be my own person." He stared at Hermione when he didn't get a response he added "But I guess a person can't change, I'll keep that in mind next time" He turned and began to walk towards the fading light of the sun._

"Draco wait!" Hermione called after him. He turned around to look at Hermione, but stayed where he was. "I understand! A person can change, but why the change? Why not stay as you were?"          

He shrugged his shoulder and shook his blonde head.

"We'll save that story for another day"

--------------

**Hey everyone!! I can't believe I've gotten four chapters out in like 5 days!! My other story has been taking me months to write. I'm assuming that's because this story was merely for fun, where as my other story (Threat Of A Love) I was that one to really count. I want that one to rock!! Although, it would be cool if this one could rock also! Anyway, how was that? Was Draco a little more OOC? And I just wanted to point out that I'm going to talk about why her wants too "change" so baldy and I'm going to hopefully incorporate some kind of… suspense!! Also keep an eye out for more stuff on Darin, he plays a kind of… "KEY" role!! ;-) But I'll let you guess at that!!**

**If you have any recommendations or ideas for the plot! PLEASE let me know! Thanks!**

**Hell Angel**

           _   _


	5. Not Purple

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

**_~My Immortal -Evanescence._**

****

He shrugged his shoulder and shook his blonde head.

"We'll save that story for another day"

Hermione stared at Draco. "Are you saying there's going to be another day?" He smiled an unexplained smile, turned and walked away from Hermione. Before completely disappearing into the darkness, he turned around and said

"Maybe." Hermione stared at Draco's retreating back in disbelief. So, he was going to leave her there, to question, to wonder. Well, it didn't matter to her. If she had to see him again, so be it, if not, that o.k. She turned around and headed back into the bar. The hours passed by and Hermione was scrubbing the tables clean, deep in thought. 

"I think it's clean, Shy" Lauren said walking up behind her. "What's up with you lately? You've been kind of out of it since the club." Hermione smiled a dazed smile and said

"Come on Lauren, your just being silly! Nothings wrong with me." She finished wiping the table and threw the dirty rag into the sink. "Oh and do you mind if we stop at the drug store on the way home? I need a new tooth brush." Lauren stared at Hermione for a moment, then nodded her head and vanished to the back. She returned moments later, closely followed by Charity, tugging on a black sweater. She tossed Hermione a jean jacket and the three headed towards the door. 

They made there way home, shivering against the cold. When the reached the drug store, Hermione held the door open for the others to enter, Charity shook her head and pulled out a cigarette, as did Lauren. 

"Do you know how bad that is for you?" Hermione asked them sternly.

"No, but why don't you tell us…" Charity shot back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the store. Sighing as the warmth hit her cheeks; she wandered to the tooth brush section. Grabbing the first brush she saw, she strolled to the cashier and placed her purchase on the counter. The little bells, which hung over the door signalled the entrance of another costumer. Hermione turned around to meet the hungry eyes of Darin. His eyes wandered slowly over her body taking in every curve. Hermione shuddered. She wasn't sure, but something about that guy, just gave her the down right creeps.  Never taking her eyes off Darin she slowly exited the store, she didn't want to turn her back on that guy for a moment. She joined Charity and Lauren, who dropped their cigarettes and extinguished them with there shoes. As continued down the road, Hermione continued to steal glances behind her, she had and uncanny fright that someone was following them. 

"Will you stop!" Charity cried, after watching Hermione take a quick look behind her, for what had to be the fifteenth time. "What is wrong with you tonight?" 

"Well… it's just…. Don't you feel like someone's following us? Watching us?" Lauren stared at her blankly, placing a hand on her friend's forehead she said

"Char, get her home, tuck her in bed, and Shy, I don't want to see you at work tomorrow, I think your coming down with something." Hermione slapped Lauren hand away from her face,

"I'm fine!" Her friends stared at her, silent. It was Lauren who spoke first, "Hermione…" she began to giggle. 

"What?" She asked looking at her friend confused. Lauren just began to laugh harder, Hermione stared at her blankly, "Lauren? What in the name of god is just so damn funny?" Controlling her giggles Lauren managed to spit out,

"Herm' look at the toothbrush you just bought." Hermione glanced down at he tooth brush that had been sticking out of her purse, examining it closer, she realized, that the tooth brush was not, in fact, purple as she had thought, but seemed to have a big purple dinosaur on it. Charity caught a glimpse of the toothbrush and cried out

"Oh my GOD! Hermione bought a Barney toothbrush." Charity broke down into a fit of giggles along with Lauren.

"Oh come on guys!! Grow up! It just a toothbrush, it's not like anyone else is going to see it!" When her friends continued to laugh Hermione, shook her head and sighed, she continued to walk up the road, leaving Lauren and Charity to compose themselves. Moments later Hermione heard foot steps echoing though the empty street, she turned in time to see two figures throw themselves at her, Lauren and Charity and slung their arms arm around Hermione's neck and the three continued down the road in silence. As they neared Laurens building, Lauren quietly said

"Come on Hermione, you have to admit its funny." Hermione looked at her friend and said 

"No I don't" she smiled sweetly and continued to walk up the road.

**_Hey everyone!! I know this chapter is really short, and I am SO SORRY! But I have been so busy this weekend and I've just wanted too give you something, ANYTHING! LOL. Anywayz, I hope u enjoyed this ch, it was kinda… pointless really… but I really need to work on the whole Darin, thing! Anywayz, I'm overjoyed that you guyz are likeing this story!! I'm just amazed, cause I personally don't think this is my best work, but oh well!!_**

**_Thanks so much!!_**

****

**_Hells Angel_**         


	6. In The Same Boat

Hermione shook her head and smiled as she walked down the road by herself. She had left Charity behind with Lauren, figuring the girls would go up to Laurens place and have a drink. She would have loved to join them, but the events of the past two days had finally taken their toil on her, she was exhausted. She walked the dark streets, dimly lit by the street lights. As she rounded the corner, she heard a quiet crying coming from behind a dumpster, in the pasted alley. Taking a few steps backwards she paused, 

"Hello?" she called out. The crying ceased for a moment then began again. Hermione realized this wasn't a human, but an animal making such an unpleasant noise. She pushed the trash box out of the way to reveal a tiny puppy. He, or she for that matter, looked up at Hermione, then ducked further into the shadow of the dumpster. Kneeling down Hermione quietly tried to coax the animal out of hiding.

"Come here" she said softly, the tiny animal slowly crawled forward towards Hermione. "That's it. Come on." Finally the tiny animal had crawled out to Hermione and sat in front of her curiously. Hermione looked at the tiny animal, and her heart wrenched. The animal had obviously been abandoned. Her\ she was tiny, unfed, and looked to be no older than 4 or 5 months. 

"Do you have a home?" Hermione asked, not expecting an answer. She stared at the petite puppy, extending her hand for the critter to smell. It pushed its minuscule mussel into her outstretched arm and cuddled his head in her hand.

"Awww" she cooed "You just wanted some attention didn't you." Hermione stood up trying to decide what to do. I wasn't like she had the space to care for an animal.  She looked down into the animal's big brown eyes and simple melted. Removing her jacket, she wrapped it around the dog, and carried him to her place. She unlocked her door, and slipped in, carrying the dog with her.  Placing the bundle on the couch and continued to think. _I guess I could bring him to the pound tomorrow, I'm sure they could find a loving family for hi-_. She paused, realizing she had not notion to the sex of the dog. By now, the tiny animal had poked his head out of the coat and was staring at her. Reaching forward, she scooped the animal up and revealed to the world, that it was, in fact, a male.

Walking to the kitchen, she pulled out 2 bowls. In one she poured herself some cereal, the other stayed empty.  She searched her cupboards, and her fridge. _What do I feed a starving puppy? She wondered to herself. Sighing, she leaned her weight onto the fridge door. She was about the close the door, when she spotted some leftover Chinese food. ___

"It will do." She reached for the carton, and poured out some rice, then cut up some chicken balls and plopped them into on top of the rice. Walking back over to the couch she found that the dog had gained a sense of confidence and was now pacing back and fourth along the green cushions. Smiling she placed the bowl of Chinese food on the floor and whistled the dog looked at her, she point to the bowl. The tiny mutt hopped off the couch and wandered over to inspect the food. He looked up at Hermione as if to ask permission, Hermione nodded her head and the dog began to happily eat the food. Hermione smiled a shook her head, this was a very charming dog, and no one could deny that. That night Hermione set up a bed, for her temporary friend. She folded up many blankets and placed them on the ground in the corner. Scooping up the animal, she placed it on the blankets, where the animal promptly curled up and fell asleep. Hermione grinned, this little critter, had a way to make her feel so happy. She stripped herself of her work clothes, and donned a lighter pair of shorts and a blue tee shirt. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

-------------- 

The next morning Hermione woke up to find an extra body in her bed. It seems the dog had gotten lonely and thought her bed would be a better location.

"Let me have a shower, then you and I will go to the pound." She said to the dog. After her shower, she got dressed and threw her wet hair up into a loose bun on the crown of her head. She grabbed the dog, and walked a couple of blocks to the pound. She walked up to the entrance, and yanked hard on the door, only to find it locked. A sign on the door read

_"Closed for renovations.__ Opens on the 14th" Hermione stared at the sign blankly, what was she supposed to with the dog for the next three days? At a loss of what to do, Hermione decided to head to the local pet store to pick up a few items for her new friend. _

And so it happened. She picked up food and a leash, along with some toys for the animal to play with, and had intentions to bring him to the pound once it re opened. But that day never came.  Hermione never brought the dog to the pound; actually, he became part of her family, keeping her company on the cold nights. He gained the name Indiana, after what seemed to be his favourite movie.  

----------

On one of the falls, warmer days, Hermione threw on a pair of beige corduroy jeans, and a brown tank top along with a brown sweater. She hooked Indy on to his leash, and took him for a walk. Having only had the dog for 2 weeks, she had seen how fast he would grow. He had grown from about the sized of her mid-shin, and he now stood, at about her knee. His big brown eyes could melt the coldest of hearts; his floppy golden ears were much too big for his head.

Hermione and her dog wandered around the park, basking in the glorious sunshine. She took a seat in the middle of the soft green grass and began to play with Indy. She was rolling around on the ground, rough housing it with the dog, when someone sat next to her. Hermione sat up and brushed the grass off her shirt. Turning to see how had taken a seat next to her. 

On the grass sat none other than Draco, who simply stared at her smiling. 

"What?" she asked. He just continued to stare at her. Cocking an eye brow up, she stood up and grabbed Indy's leash and started to walk away. She heard his feet pounding on the pavement and he ran to catch up with her.  He fell in step beside her and they walked in silence. Stopping in his tracks he turned and looked at her. 

"You never told me why you left Hogwarts? What stopped you from coming back?" She looked at him and quietly said 

"Just… Just some personal issues"

"You can tell me" he told her. He sat down on the near by bench and pulled her down with him. She stared at him for a moment

"I know we've been over this before" she stared "But no one changes so drastically, in just 2 years. How do I know this isn't some big joke?" Draco dropped his gaze.

"I have my reasons." He muttered quietly. 

"As do I" said Hermione, "But you tell me your, I'll tell you mine." Draco looked up at Hermione, is face written with shock. Taking a deep breath he said,

"I watch my Father die. I watched him get the dementors kiss, I watched him go into hysterics, I watch him breathe his last breath, and I realized something. I was happy to see him gone! He beat me, me and my mother, and those beatings had finally been stopped." Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she realized she didn't know what to say.  "I realized" he continued "I realized, I didn't want that to be me. I didn't want my children, if I ever have any, to suffer; I didn't want my children to hate me. I realized I had to change. I vowed to start with you Potter and Weasley. But when I got to school, you weren't there and… well I just didn't change. But when I saw you dancing, at the club, I realized. I was given the chance, I knew I had to take it." Hermione locked his eyes with hers. Not moving her eyes she said

"Looks like where in the same boat. I saw my father murder my mother. I watched as he pulled the knife. I watched as he stabbed her. But I was helpless" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Then he turned on me. He yelled at me, he hit me. He told me I wasn't his. He told me I was adopted. I don't even know who I am anymore." More tears tumbled down her cheeks. Draco, dug around his jacket, until he produced a white handkerchief, with a deep green _D_ stitched is the corner. He handed it to Hermione, who dabbed her eyes with it, then crumpled it in her hands.

"I haven't done that in years. Now you probably think I'm some pathetic girl." Hermione giggled as Draco scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth and groaned.

"Oh god! I giggled." Draco smirked.

"You know Granger, your right. You've never been one to giggle have you?" Hermione glared at Draco.

"Well, _Malfoy_ if were going to be on a last name basis, no I haven't been." With one last smile, she stood up and turned to leave, when a large hand caught her wrist. It yanked her back and Malfoy, or Draco, place his lips on Hermione's and kissed her hard.

**Hey everyone!!**

**So, did you this chapter? Or do you think I rushed things. You see, I wanted her to have had Indy from the beginning but I forgot to write him in so… I decided that she would find him!! :S oh well. Anyway there are just a few things I want to point out. Lauren Citton is my BESTEST friend! ;) you see, I decided to write her in as a character… cause I wanted to. Also ****Indiana**** is my dog!! ****J Hes a great dog and I wanted Hermione to have the same companion as I do!! **J Anywayz enjoy!****

**Hells Angel**

                              


	7. You ready?

Hermione didn't even realize what she was doing till it happened. She sat on the bench beside Draco, her lips never his disconnecting from his. Hermione was oblivious to the fact that she had begun to kiss him back, she just sank deep into the kiss, and relished at what it was like to be shown such passion.

The tip of Draco's tongue, grazed over Hermione's lower, causing her mouth to open in response, allowing his tongue entrance. His tongue explored every crevasse, corner and space, in her mouth, taking all of her in.

As Draco's tongue, darted in her mouth, Hermione was shocked to feel the cool metal of a tongue ring hit her. She tasted the metal, and loved it. A low whine rose from the throat of Hermione companion, bringing her back to reality. She pulled away from Draco breathing heavily. She stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say or do. As did he. His face held a look insecurity, which Hermione had never seen on his face before. The look quickly disappeared and was replaced by a smirk. 

"Wow Granger. You're pretty good at that? Have you had practice?" Hermione glared at him and shook her head, frustrated. She stood up and walked away bringing Indy with her. Once again, Draco's familiar steps echoed behind her. He walked silently beside her for a few moments then finally spoke up.

"Come out to dinner with me, tonight" he stated. She stared at him in disbelief. 

"I can't, I've gotta work"

"After work then." Hermione stopped walking and turned to Draco, 

"You realize I don't get off work till 11:30 right?" 

"Well, then it will be a late dinner" He said with a smile. Hermione didn't respond, she merely gazed at him. Before jogging off, Draco said

"I'll pick you up, at 11:40 then." Hermione stood in her spot, trying to process what had just happened, had she just agreed to go on a date with Draco Malfoy?

It seemed she had.

--------------

Hermione bounced around the bar. She was on cloud nine; actually… she was looking forward to seeing a certain blonde fellow in less than an hour. Lauren had taken the night off, so tonight, Charity was working behind the door. She slid three beers forward and Hermione scooped them up and wandered over to the table which contained a familiar face. She smiled at Larry expectant face as he watched her amble her way over to the table. She set the beer down on the table and turned to Larry. He smiled at her and said

"Should I even bother to ask?" She smiled innocently.

"Only if you want the same answer you get every other night Larry." Larry frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but it wasn't his voice which rang out, it was Darin's. 

"Ah… but you must join us. For we have never had such a foxy lady as yourself sit with us." Hermione turned to him and found him raising a suggestive eyebrow. Hermione stared at him in disbelief, and couldn't hold back the rude comment which rose in her throat.

"What are you? Fourteen? How dare you suggest such things?"

"I'm merely giving the ladies, I-e yourself, what they want" He smiled coyly. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away, just in time to hear Darin call out

"And by the way, I'm 21 for your information!"  Hermione paused, how was it that that… that thing was older than her? The acne gave him a creepy, "I've just hit puberty" kind of look, and the shaggy brown hair, didn't help any.

Walking back to the counter, she said to Charity

"I need some one to cover number 10 I just can't deal with it now." No questions ask Charity found someone to cover the table and continued to serve drinks. The night dragged on, and Hermione mind was all over the place. Everywhere from the searing kissing she had endured that afternoon, and the creepy guy who seemed to be stalking her. She was so distracted with the supplying of drink and thoughts of the nights later adventures, Hermione didn't even realized what time it was until there was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned, coming eye to eye with Draco.

"Oh god! Is it 11:40 already?" she started to panic craning her neck to see the clock on the wall.

"Well… no" Draco responded "It 11:30, I'm early."  She Hermione sighed in relief 

"O.k. I'm just going to get changed, just give me… 10 minutes." She called out for Charity and dashed to the back. Chairty appeared from under the bar and smiled at Draco and offered him a beer, which he politely refused. Shrugging her shoulders Charity disappeared to the back, as Hermione had.

"Shy?!!? Do you realize who that is waiting out there for you? It's… It's…"

"Yes Char, it's the lead singer from Drox, also Charity, he's Draco Malfoy, an… an old classmate of mine." Charity stared at Hermione but argued the issue no more. 

------------

When Hermione entered the front of the store once more, she found Draco conversing with Maria, the stores owner. Hermione walked up to Draco, he smirked and said

"I like your skirt" he took a step back to admire Hermione's legs with were revealed by the short denim skirt she had donned. Clearing her throat, Hermione managed to drag his attention from her legs to her face. He smirked that genuine smirk once again, causing Hermione to mutter

"Some things never change." Draco smirk, grew even larger as he extend his arm and said

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

------------------------------------

**Tear!!! :'-( yet another chapter out of the way!! ****J I so happy that you guy are enjoying this story!! I wanted to have a fic that really rocked and that people loved, and it seems this one just might be it!!! Keep up the great reviews and I'll keep writing!**

**HELLS ANGEL**

**P.s****. What did u all think of their 1st kiss?? Hmmm?**

**P.s.s****!! Sorry its so short!**


	8. 1st Date

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Hermione accepted Draco's extended and glanced back at Charity one final time, to find her mouthing the word "_condom_". Hermione stuck her tongue out at Charity and turned back to Draco. 

"Now that was very mature" his drawling voice came "I haven't seen anyone do that since I was three." Hermione just stared at him and stuck out her tongue once again. They exited the bar and Hermione found herself climbing into a small black sports car. 

"Figures" she muttered 

"What was that?" came Draco's voice. She smiled sweetly

"Nothing." Draco climbed into the driver's seat and stared at Hermione.

"It really does seem, that our little Gryffindor goddess has grown up." She stared at him blankly. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked her up and down.

"Take that shirt for instance." He indicated to the little shirt with displayed to her mid-drift. It was a deep blood red v neck tee-shirt. Over top sat a denim jacket to match her skirt. "The Hermione I knew wouldn't have been caught dead, in that shirt."

"Yes well, people change" She retorted as he backed the little car out of the parking lot and sped down the highway. While they were waiting for a red light to turn green, Hermione turned to Draco and asked

"How long have you been have you been in a band?" He stared at her.

"To tell you the truth… I'm not really sure… at first I joined the band just to spite my father, while I was still at Hogwarts. Then graduation was over and done with and next thing I new, we were huge, there was no turning back now, I couldn't leave the band as I had planed."

"Why had you planned to leave the band?" He stared at her.

"Well… at first it was kind of… nerve racking… working beside a bunch of muggles. Then as I got to know the guys, they turned out be great people, and it really helped me to find out that Sean, our drummer, he actually attended Drumstrang."

"Wow" Hermione said. And that was that. The car fell back into an awkward silence as they made there way to the restaurant. Draco swung the car into a parking space, and escorted Hermione into the little restaurant. It was a 50's theme and carried a fun, up beat aura about it. 

"I figured you'd like a place like this." Draco whispered in her ear over the music coming form the jukebox. His breath was warm on her ear and sent shivers down her spine.  The two were escorted to a cosy corner booth and were given menus. Hermione read hers in silence, as did Draco. After the orders were taken, and the drinks had arrived, Draco turned to Hermione and looked her square in the eye.

"You like?"

Hermione surveyed her surroundings. There was a large stage set up for what looked like karaoke, and old fashioned jukebox sat in the corner, and the walls were covered with old news paper clipping about Elvis and pictures of Betty Bop. 

"It's amazing. How did you find this place?"

"Well… some of the guy from the band and I have played a charity event here." Hermione stared at Draco and a large smile broke out on her features.  

"I can not believe what I'm hearing!" she laughed "You! Draco Malfoy, you played a charity even at some simple town L.A. resteraunt. Wow." Her laughter died down "Times really are a changing."

The rest of the meal passed comfortably, with small talk of Hogwarts, the graduation, and life in general. After the meal, they watched at people of all ages climbed on stage and sang karaoke, making fools of themselves and the people they were with. Hermione was wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes as a young gentle man, who had sung to his girlfriend climbed off stage, when Draco stood up and walked over to the stage. He climbed on and whispered something to the man behind the music, and handed him a C.D. The man slipped the CD in and a hard beat pulsated through out the building. 

He stepped up to the microphone and began the song.  

_Nobody on the road  
Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home  _

A group of teenage girl were whispering fiercely, and a hushed tone fell over the crowd, as Draco continued to sing.

_But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone   _

Hermione stood up form the table and walked to the front of the stage, where she stood closer to the group of girl who were name talking quietly. "That's him!! I'm telling you! That Dragon!" _Who? Hermione wondered._

_Out on the road today, I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice Inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but- _

_  
_The song came to a close, and Draco jumped off stage. The group of girl began to scream and ran towards him. He swore under his breath. Running back to the table, he threw down a couple of bills, grabbed his jacket, and grabbed Hermione's hand. He ran form the restaurant. Instead of heading to the car, he gripped Hermione hand and dashed across the road, into a little park. He weaved through out the trees, until a small wooden building came into view. He released Hermione's hand as the reached the building. He tugged at a small wooden door and it popped open, He pulled Hermione in with him and pulled her down to the ground.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. "This! This is why I wanted to leave the band! I can't go anywhere with out being recognized. I can't live my life." Hermione was oddly aware of just how close Draco was in the darkness, of what seemed to be a small concession stand. Draco stood up and peered out the window.

"I think there gone" He whispered. He stood up and pulled Hermione with him. As she got to her feet, there was a large *snap* and Hermione stumbled forwards, only be caught by Draco. She reached down, not moving form Draco's hold, and pulled off her shoe. She looked at it and saw the heel was no longer on the shoe. She turned her eyes up to Draco, he was smiling. She stepped back, but his hands remained on her waist, and looked at him, one eye brow cocked up in a questioning manner. He just smiled, leaned down and kissed her lips softly. His grip tightened on her wais and pulled her closer, as the kiss deepened. 

        Hermione dropped the shoe, which fell to the floor with a crash, and snaked her arms around his neck. His tongue darted teasingly in and out of her mouth, causing her to tremble in his arms. Her fingers wove through out his hair, taking in its silky softness. Draco pulled away, panting for breath. He smiled, took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the building. 

Instead of heading back to the car, they walked along the small pond in the middle of the park. They were silent, though it was a comfortable silence; it was silence none the less. Draco held Hermione hand, so very tiny compared to his own. They reached a large rocky area that hung over the lake. Taking a seat, they removed their shoes and stuck there feet in the water. They watched as the stars gazed at themselves on the surface of the water. Hermione sighed, causing Draco to turn and look at her. 

He stared at her and seemed to be deep in though. "What's on your mind?" he asked. Hermione, confused at the question, responded.

"Kind of an odd question, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I'm curious. You seem to be… distracted." Hermione looked away from Draco.

"This… it's just… well… this all seem **too perfect to be real. It's as if I'm dreaming it all." **

"It's nice to know you'd dream about me. But this is no dream" Draco leaned forward and sunk his foot in the water. He brought it up quickly and splashed the icy water on Hermione. She jumped up with a scream. After calming herself, she turned back to the culprit, to find him grinning madly.

"You didn't" she said calmly. He wiped the grin off his face and stood up.

"You know, it's such a beautiful night, I think I might just go for a swim." He stripped off his shirt and stood before Hermione. "Would you care to join me?"

Hermione brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Um… you know, I think I'm just going to sit here." She sat back down on the rocks. 

"Suit yourself" He said before diving in. The water splashed up around him. When he resurfaced, he turned to see Hermione wiping water droplets off her face with a not so amused look. 

"Oh come on!! The waters great!!" He said. She stared at him. 

"Make me." Was all she said. She wished she could have snatched the words right out of the air and stuff them back down her throat, when she saw his trademark smirk grace his features. With out a word, he hoisted himself back on the rocks and walked over to Hermione. She backed away from his stumbling as she tried to stand up.

He shot his hand forward and caught her arm. He pulled her towards his dripping body and scooped her up in his arms.

"Draco Malfoy!! You put me down right this instance!" She screamed as he entered the water slowly. 

"And what if I don't want to?" He replied. She screamed out in frustration. 

"I swear, if you don't put me down right now! I'll… I'll… never speak to you again!" 

"As you wish." And with that he dropped her in the water. Hermione's head broke through the surface of the water. She shook her head to rid her face of a mass of curls. She turned to Draco, her eyes shooting daggers. 

"Oh… you've done it now" She said. Her voice shook from the cold. She reached down and pulled what was left of her shoes off and threw them onto her earlier discarded jacket. She swam towards Draco slowly. She came up in front of him and locked her eyes to his. She softened her look and slowly leaned forward. He mirrored her actions. Their lips met in an innocent, yet blissful kiss. That was until, Hermione placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed cause him so slip under the water. When he resurfaced, Hermione smiled harmlessly and swam away. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Draco trailing her. She let out a shriek of a laugher and took off. 

After the two pulled themselves from the water, they lay on the rocks staring at the starry night sky. Hermione's head lazed on Draco's shoulder in a position that felt all too natural. 

She had never dreamed a night out with Draco Malfoy; her arch enemy would have been so perfect. Yet it had been, and she was truly happy for that. When she had first recognized him, she had wanted nothing to do with him. She had wanted to run. But running wasn't an option anymore. She had tried to run, but look what life fed her. It seemed life wanted her to embrace her past. As Draco tightened his hold around he shoulder, she realized. That's exactly when she had done. She made a decision right then and there, as she shared a romantic moment with one who she had once hated, it was time to send Harry, and Ron and Ginny a letter.

**Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for reading!!! :D I really appreciate it. Your reviews really mean a lot to an aspiring author, such as myself. Anyway… I need help. If anyone wants to help me please send me a review with your email. I just need to know a few things. Anyway. Just a warning though, if you have intentions to continue this story, then I would not recommend giving me your email, because I need help with my plot and well… that means I'll have to tell u what's going to happen. Anyway**

**Thanks!**

**HELLS ANGEL  **   


	9. The girl I always talk about

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,_

_Hello. It's been a while since we last talked, but I wanted to write, and I wanted to that I miss you all very much. I know I left, and I know it might have been the wrong choice, but it was all I could think of at the time. I've a new life now, but I'm miserable, that you all are not part of it.  Now you may wonder what the change has been in me, why, after two year, I'm finally contacting you. I met a guy, I wonderful guy. He's great and he made me realize just what I was doing. We've all be through to much together for me to have closed you all off. Enclosed is the address of where you can reach me also a phone number. If you are ever able to forgive me, please, please, respond to this letter or call me. I'll await your response in hopes of re building a friendship. _

_Love always,_

_Hermione _ 

-------------

A response to the letter never came, nor did a phone call or any sign of them even receiving the letter. Hermione's life went on, with the fact of no reply nagging in the back of her mind. 

One night, once her shift was over, Hermione retreated to the back of the bar with Lauren and Charity. 

"Guys" she said handing them a large bag. "He gave me this. He told me to have it on when he picks me up!"  She stared at the bag. "What do you think it is?" Charity stared at her blankly.

"If you want to know, just open it up." She said. Hermione nervously opened the bag and reached in. Her hand met a soft material. She pulled what ever it was out of the bag and gasped. 

"It beautiful" Lauren breathed. Charity shoved Hermione into the bathroom and said,

"Put it on will you, see if it fits." Hermione pulled the door closed behind her, leaving Lauren and Charity to wait. 

"She's so lucky. She got someone who cares about her." Charity sighed. Lauren responded with a sigh of her own and a

"I know." Charity stood up straight and pulled a large white napkin out of the pile on the table. Slowly pulling it apart she let the pieces of paper fall to the floor and said

"What are you talking about? You've got Andrew! He loves you more than anything." Lauren blushed and nodded her agreement. "I'm going to have to go out and find myself some single girls-" Charity said, but fell silent when Hermione stepped out of the wash room.

"Shy! You look… that dress… it's amazing." Lauren stuttered while trying to find the right words to describe how the dress made Hermione look. It was Charity who finally found the best word to describe it. 

"It's the white." She decided finally "It makes you look so… angelic." Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror. Charity was right. The dress hugged her figure, showing off the curves which graced her petite form. It was a glistening white, which shone like newly fallen snow. The dress cut off at Hermione's knee, but extended to the mid shin on the left side. There was a vine of red roses crawling up the side. 

The two girls grabbed Hermione and sat her in a chair, where they immediately started to apply her make-up and fix her hair. Lauren disappeared for a moment once the finishing touches had been put on. Hermione was pulling on her little silver shoes, which Charity had nicknamed her Cinderella shoes, when Lauren reappeared.

"He's here." She said, dragging out the words and adding a sly grin at the end. Hermione stood up and looked from Lauren to Charity.

"Its no biggie guys, I've been on a date with him before." Charity took and step forward and look Hermione from top to toe. 

"Something's missing" she said finally. Hermione looked down worried.

"What's missing?" she asked. "I'm wearing the dress, and the shoes. The make-ups done, the hair is great, what else could u be missing?" 

"This." Charity responded. She reached to the back of her head and pulled out a white rose. The reached behind Hermione's head and tucked the rose in her hair, so it peeked around and sat behind her right ear.

"Perfect" Lauren proclaimed. "Now go" she started to push Hermione towards the door. Hermione stood in front of the door which led to the bar, suddenly nervous. But why? She had been seeing him for a little under a month now. Why was one date making her so nervous? Why was it that all of a sudden, the though of seeing him cause he heart to race? Caused her to tremble with excitement? What was happening? It was defiantly something new. A new something, that she would have to contemplate later.

-------------------

     Draco stood, leaning against the bar of Hermione workplace. He wasn't really paying attention to the lecture being dished out by Hermione boss, Maria. It seemed Maria though of Hermione as a daughter of her own. And this mother was very protective of her daughters. Draco was snapped back into reality when the door to the back opened up and out stepped Lauren and Charity, closely followed by Hermione. Draco jaw fell to the floor. She looked… she looked like a goddess. Maria stepped forward and placed her hand under Draco's jaw. She pushed up quickly causing Draco's jaw to snap shut painfully. 

"Shut you mouth boy. I've just cleaned these floors." Maria turned to Hermione. "Well I guess we'll see you next month then." Hermione looked confused.

"I'm sorry? Next week?" Maria smiled.

"Don't you know anything girl? I'm going to visit my mother in Italy, it seems she fallen Ill. I'll be closing the bar for the month." Hermione looked sad for a moment then smiled. 

"Alright then, I'll see you two later then." She said to Charity and Lauren. "Wish your mother my best Maria." With that Draco and Hermione walked out of the bar. Once he were safely out of the bar Draco stopped walking. He stared at Hermione in amazement. 

"You look… I mean… you are… your… your simply beautiful." 

"I could say the same for you" she responded, and she was right. Draco look very handsome in his look black see shirt, and black kakis. As he turned to walk to the car Hermione grabbed his hand. "Wait." She said "Before I get in that car, I want you to tell me where were going." He stared at her and simply said

"I want to boys to meet the girl I can't stop talking about of course." 

**_Hey everyone!!!_**

****

**_Please don't hate me please!! I know this chapter is really short, but I've recently gotten a new job, so I've been really stressed with that, all my home work, AND with trying to write 2 fics!! to make it even worse, I've started a new fic!! *sigh* I really need to figure out what going on in my head. Anyways, I need someone people to help me. Ive started this new fic and id realty like to try it out on some people before I post it. Anyway if you want to help, email me!_**

**_Babycheeks_01@hotmail.com_**

**_Thanks!_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**     


	10. Thats All I Wanted To Hear

Draco stepped out of his car and ran around to the other said just as the door was opening. Offering her his hand, he helped Hermione out of the car. 

"I'm a big girl." She said "I can do it myself." She said as Draco held her steady as she climbed out of the car. Draco looked at her and cocked up and eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yea"

"If I'm not mistaken, you've had some… issues with shoes." Hermione stared at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"Why don't we take a walk down memory lane…?" Draco responded, teasingly. He turned his head up as if he were watching something. "If I'm not mistaken, the first time we talked, you ran straight into me, and broke the heel of your shoe." At that, Hermione's cheeks hosted a slight tint of red. "And on our first date…" he continued. "We escaped to an abandoned, concession stand in a little park, where you proceeded to snap the heel of yet, another pair of shoes… but don't get me wrong! I'm not complaining, you constantly falling just gives me a reason to hold you." He grinned mischievously. Hermione cheeks darkened a little more and she punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

"Shut up." She said.

"Why don't you shut up?" Draco replied childishly. Hermione decided then to quote their first date.

"Why don't you make me?" she asked, taking a step forward towards Draco. He looked her up and down in a seductive manner. As his eyes dropped down to her legs he noticed that the slit in the dress climbed up a tantalizing height. He reached down and brushed cold fingers against her thigh, causing goose bumps to appear. 

"All right." Was all he said, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss. His fingertips grazed Hermione's thigh causing her to go weak in the knees. He shifted his hand up from her thigh to her waist until he held her firmly with both hands. She slid her hand up so it rested gingerly on his chest, while the other one hung loosely around his neck. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip causing her to moan in surprise. She slowly started to back up until her entire back was pressed up against the door of the car. 

Draco was the first to pull away, panting for breath. Hermione was speechless. 

"Well…" He said between breaths. "… That seemed to shut you up." Hermione didn't say anything but merely stared at him. He reached forward and took her hand in his. "Come on" he said and pulled her towards the door. They entered a smoky area. There were three large men standing at the door, Hermione figured these men to be body guards. 

"Hey Man." The smallest of the three said. Draco nodded his hello and gripped Hermione hand tighter. He pulled her down the hall and they stood in front of a large mahogany door. 

"Before we go in, there some things you need to understand." Draco began. "One, Joel, Sean, and I are the only normal people in this band. Paul… well… Paul has a drinking problem, but he's the best bassist out there. Also, if ANY and I mean ANY of the guys try and make a move on you. Please, let me know. They won't get away with that." Hermione nodded. 

"Don't worry." Draco added, when he saw her face crease with nervousness. "They'd never even think about touching The Dragons girl."  

There was that name again. As she put the pieced of the puzzle together, she realized, that maybe, just maybe, The Dragon, happened to be Draco band name, or something, but she no longer had time to ponder it. Draco had push open the large door, and pulled Hermione into a brightly lit room. Two young men, about the same age a Hermione sat on the couch. One had a tattered note book on his lap and was reading the contents quietly to himself. The other, seemed very distracted with that was happening on the screen of his TV.

"Hey man." The guy who had been sitting on the couch said, jumping up. He had black hair which hung loosely in his face. His soft blue eyes sat above a pointed nose. Draco stuck out his hand and shook the other mans hand. 

"Joel man, how's things? How's the family?" Draco said asking in pleasant conversation. Joel nodded. 

"There great, everyone's great." Just then he noticed Hermione standing next to Draco. "I take it this is the lovely lady you've said so much about?" Hermione blushed. Draco smile and said

"Yes, this would be her."

"She as beautiful as you said." He bent over and pick up Hermione's hand and brushed his lips gently against her knuckles.

"Watch it" Draco said swatting his friend. "That's my job." He grabbed Hermione's cheeks and kissed her firmly on the lips. Joel stood there a smirk written on his features. The other guy, who had been watching T.V. let out a little holler from his spot on the couch. Draco pulled away. His eyes not leaving Hermione's he said, "Hey Paul."

But Paul didn't respond. He had gone back to his T.V. "Where's Sean?" Draco asked Joel. 

Joel looked confused for a moment. "Oh right!" He finally said. "He wants you to come to the office. He had something to finish up." Draco smile and waved bye as he pulled Hermione from the room.

"Let so meet Sean. He the one I really want you to meet." Hermione smiled. 

"Lead on then." Draco scooped her hand up once again and walked down the hall. He came to another door and knocked. 

"Come in." called the muffled voice from inside the room. Draco pushed open the door and walking, towing Hermione with him. The man behind the desk jumped up and embraced Draco in a friendly hug. He turned to Hermione, and stared at her for a moment.

"Oh my god." He finally said. "Hermione Granger?" Hermione jaw dropped. 

"Sean? Sean Texire?"  Draco looked from Hermione to Sean and back again.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Without saying anything to Draco Sean stepped forward and hugged Hermione. When they pulled apart Hermione turned to Draco with tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter and asked

"What's going on?" Hermione stared to laugh, but it was Sean who explained. 

"Hermione and I, we grew up next door to each other, we were best friends, until she started going away to some boarding school…" 

"Hogwarts." Draco supplied. 

"Well yes." Sean continued. "But I had no clue." He turned to Hermione, "It's been to long." 

"It has." Hermione said, "Much to long." The three of them sat down and talked for awhile. At one point they were soon joined but Joel, who sat and joined in their conversation. When Hermione excused herself to go to the "little girl's room", as she so politely called it, Draco questioned the other two.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked them.

"She's stunning." Joel supplied. "I can totally see why your so in love with her." Draco's head snapped up.

"I never said I loved her." He said. Joel shook his head,

"You didn't need to. It's evident in your eyes." Draco looked at Sean,

"Is he shitting me?" Sean looked at Draco for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, he's not; you really do love her man." Draco shook his head and stood up.

"I can't! It's to fast. I haven't even known her for a month. I don't love her. You guys are delusional." 

"Whoa, calm down. We're just stating a fact. But, whatever just remember, the longer you deny it, the more you're going to regret it once she's gone." Draco just shook his head and walked out of the room. On his way out the door he ran into Hermione, 

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Looking confused she nodded, then slipped back into the room to grab her coat. Before she left, she shoot the other two men a questioning glance. The both shrugged their shoulders, and Sean whispered.

"Go with him. I promise things will be fine." She shook her head, getting even more confused be the minute. 

"Why wouldn't they be?" But Sean didn't answer, he shook his head firmly and gestured for her to leave. 

Hermione exited the room and joined Draco outside. 

"Is everything o.k.?" She asked. Draco looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yea," He said, still looking at her. "Everything's fine." Hermione was confused. Something was wrong, something was defiantly wrong, but what was it? What was Draco hiding, or what was he confused about? Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and turned him to face her.

"Everything's fine, I promise, lets just get out of here." Hermione turned to get into the car, not fully accepting Draco answer, but not pushing the issue any further.  Draco rounded the car, and climbed into the Drivers seat. Climbing to the car, he looked over to Hermione, who was staring at the dashboard, refusing to look him in the face. 

He placed his hand on her knee and with his other hand, pulled her face to look at him.

"I was wrong. Everything's not fine…" Hermione suddenly felt very scared and nervous. Was this his way of telling her that thing just weren't working out. "...Everything's perfect." 

Shocked Hermione looked up and locked her eyes with Draco's. He was being sincere. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." She whispered quietly before gently kissing him. The kiss was chaste but contained so much passion, that neither wanted it to ever end. Draco smiled a genuine smile, and turned the car on. He pulled out of the deserted parking lot and they drove around quietly. After a few minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of Hermione's apartment. Draco walked her to the front doors, she he proceeded to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later." As he turned to leave Hermione called out to him.

"Draco wait!" He stopped where he was and turned around. "Why… Why don't you come on up?" He stared at her a moment then his smirk graced him features. He walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Sure, why not?" Hermione smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the 4 flights of stairs. She pulled out her keys and threw open the door. She was immediately hit with 50 pounds for golden fur. Hermione dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the growing puppy. 

"Hey buddy! How's my big guy?" Draco stood at the door frame and watch as Hermione coddled the little puppy. She stood up a moment later and looked around the apartment.

"I know it's not much." She said "But its home." She threw he keys down on the counter, and pulled out a large bag. With a little plastic cup, she scooped the contents of the bag into the bowl on the floor, where the dog began to immediately gobble it up.  

"Well… just make yourself at home. I'm just going to get changed." With that Hermione disappeared into her bedroom.

Draco wandered around the small apartment, taking it all in. The place may have been tiny, but it was very homey. He was sitting on the floor playing with Indy, when Hermione appeared in a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top. When Indy saw Hermione he jumped up from his place on his back and trotted away.

Draco turned his face up to Hermione in question. She just shrugged and watched as the little dog disappeared. Draco jumped up and walked over to Hermione. He now towered over her, as she no long had her shoes on. 

"You look comfy" He commented. 

"I am." Hermione retorted just as Indy reappeared with something in his mouth. Draco bent over and pulled the black, plastic, rectangle out of his mouth. He looked at it confused and handed it to Hermione.

"Aw!!!" She cooed. "He wants to watch a movie!" Draco looked down at the door, amazed. 

"Well let's watch the movie then." Hermione looked down at Indy and scratched he dog head. She walked over and pushed the cassette into the play and pressed the play button.  She walked over to Draco who had taken a seat on the couch.

"What movie?" He asked as she sat down. 

"Indiana Jones… it's kind of his favourite movie… and his name sake." Draco opened his mouth to respond, then decided that he had seen enough strange things in his life time, that a dog with a favourite movie was nothing special. Draco settled back onto the couch, and pulled Hermione over, so her back was now pressed against his chest, and his chin was resting on her shoulder. He reached up and pulled a blanket over the two forms and watched the movie. About half was through; he felt his eyes slowly drooping with exhaustion. He looked down, and realized that Hermione had fallen asleep.

He watched her as she slept. _She looks so peaceful He thought to himself. As he lay on the couch, Hermione snuggled tightly against his chest, he began to think. He let his mind wander to earlier this evening. __Maybe I had over reacted he though, as he looked back on how he treated Joel and Sean. __I mean, maybe I really do love her. _

He reached over and turned the T.V. off and the apartment fell into silence. He switched off the light and settled back into the darkness. Draco lay awake for a while, thinking, but eventually Hermione's rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.  

**_Whoa….. This is a really long chapter. Or… at least it is compared to what I normally write... lol anyway I don't really have anything special to say here so I'm just going to go…_**

****

**_Bye! Thanks for reading!!_**

**_Please R\R_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**                                      


	11. I can't Believe your here

Hermione peered through squinted eyes at her surroundings. Where was she? She rolled over opened her eyes as much as the sun pouring in the window would let her, and came face to face with… Draco? She tried to remember the events of the previous night, and only succeeded when a furry golden figure came into view. The band, the ride home, the movie, they must have fallen asleep. She gazed a Draco's face, a new emotion, a feeling bubbling up inside. What was this? What was going on? She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Sliding off the couch as carefully as she could, as to not wake Draco, she tiptoed to the bathroom. After sliding a brush through her hair, washing last night's make-up off her face, and brushing her teeth, she heading from the bathroom to the kitchen.

Her feet made light patting sounds on the kitchens tile as she walked over to the refrigerator. She pulled it open and light flooded the tiny kitchen. Finding absolutely nothing to eat, she shut the fridge and pulled open the cupboard. She pulled down a box of cereal and poured herself a bowl. She was standing at the counter eating her cereal when a pair of arks wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. 

"Hi." His voice said, his breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine. She tilted her head back till it rested against his chest and she could look in his eyes. 

"Good morning." She turned back to her bowl of cereal. She scooped up a large portion of cereal and turned back towards Draco. He held to spoon up and offered him some. He accepted the cereal and chew thoughtfully.

"What is this?" he asked once he had swallowed. 

"NesQuick silly, it's only the BEST cereal out there." 

"Yea for kids." He muttered. 

"Excuse me?" She asked turning around in his arms so she was now facing him.

"You heard me. It's children's cereal." Hermione stared at him blankly.

"So?" She smiled and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"Washroom?" he asked. She pointed him to the washroom and turned back to her cereal. Moments later Draco returned to the kitchen, with Hermione tooth brush in his hand. 

"If I may…" He asked, "Why do u have a tooth brush with a big purple dinosaur on it?" 

She looked up t him and said,

"I eat children's cereal; I figured I should have a child's tooth brush." He looked from the tooth brush to Hermione, then back again. He shook his head and returned to the bathroom. He soon returned to the kitchen, only to find it empty. He walked to the area in which they had spent night and found Hermione lying on the floor, a large animal on her stomach. She was laughing helplessly as the animal continued to sit on her and lick her face with a large pink tongue. 

"Well I got to go." Hermione looked up from her place on her floor. She smiled a lopsided grin and shoved the dog off her stomach. She jumped up and walked over to Draco. "Will I see you later today?" He asked as she dusted Indys hair off her pants. 

"Nope." Was all she said. 

"Nope?" he asked confused. 

"Nope. Charity, Lauren and I are going out for ice cream, then some shopping. But we'll be at the show tonight." She offered when she saw his face fall. He looked up and pouted playfully. She stuck out her lower lip in imitation, only to get it bitten, by Draco. 

He lunged forward and caught her lower lip between his teeth. He bit down lightly before releasing it and kissing her gently. He pulled away and placed his lips gently against her ear, 

"I'll see you tonight then." He whispered, then turned and exited the apartment. 

----------------------

"Good kisser?" 

"Amazing."

Hermione sat eating a large bowl filled with a light pink ice cream. Charity and Lauren were throwing questions at her, left, right, and centre, all of them about Draco. 

"Good in bed?"

"CHARITY." Charity shrugged her shoulders,

"Just curious." Hermione shook her head and returned to her ice cream. The bells over the door signalled the entrance of more people. Hermione glanced up at the people, smiled and figured that Harry and Ron just wanted some ice cream also. 

Wait a minute.

Harry and Ron?

Hermione stood up abruptly. Only to have her knee come in contact with the table.

"Shit" she muttered, dropping back on to the booth bench. "Excuse me." She stood back up and walked over to where Harry and Ron stood looking around curiously. She reached up and tapped Ron on the shoulder. 

"Um…. Hi?" He offered as he turned around. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently on the tile floor. Harry looked her up and down. From her knee high boots, to her denim skirt, to the white tank top which sat under a long grey sweater which stretched to her mid calf.

"Hermione?" He asked slowly. 

"What?" she snapped. The shock of seeing them there had passed, and the anger at them for never answering her letter took over. The way Ron was looking at her, staring really, just infuriated her even more. She stormed off, back to the table. 

"I'm sorry guys" She said to Charity and Lauren, "but I got to get out of here." She grabbed her bag from their early morning trip to the mall and stormed out of the restaurant. As she walked out of the restaurant and up the road, a voice called out after her, a female voice. She swung around, expecting to see Charity or Lauren, not who she did.

"Ginny?" She asked amazed. Her anger flew away as she ran over and threw her arms around Ginny's neck, silent tears making their way down her cheeks. Hermione pulled back to get a better look at Ginny. Her long ginger hair was pulled lazily into a clip at the back of her head. She wore absolutely no make up, and was in a pair of sweat pants.

"What- I mean, why, but… What are you doing here?" Hermione managed to finally spit out.

"We came to see you of course." Ginny responded as they were soon joined by Harry and Ron.

"We've missed you." Ron said quietly. 

"Why did you just write back? Why did you make me wait?" All three stayed silent for a moment, and finally Harry spoke up.

"Writing back just didn't seem right, we needed to see you. To know everything was o.k." He looked down towards the ground. 

"Why wouldn't things be o.k.?" Hermione asked. "I did send the letter to you… shouldn't that have been a big hint that I was fine?"

"Harry didn't mean it like that." Ron quipped, "What he meant was that we've really missed you, and we wanted to see you instead of just writing some letter." Hermione looked away from Ron, suddenly confused. What was wrong with writing some simple letter? Why was she suddenly very scared to have them here? Most of all, what about Draco?

Hermione thoughts were interrupted when Ron wrapped his arms hesitantly around her and whispered, "We've missed you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded, her voice cracking "Not as much as I've missed you." Ron released her and Hermione ran over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. When she finally pulled away she looked hem all in the face.

"I can't believe your all here." 

**_Hey everyone!! Well? How was it? What did you think? I know I kind of ended this chapter on a weird note.. but I just wanted to get it up to kind of let people know that I was going to leave Harry and Ron and Ginny out of it and that I was going to have them come back. Anyway, in the next ch. They are going to meet Draco… just I'm not sure how they will react… anyone have any suggestions? I was thinking that I was just going to have them accept him because… I have enough issues planned for our happy couple. But… I don't know…. What do you think?_**

****

**_THANKS_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL _**         


	12. No ones girl

Hermione now sat one the couch, Ginny to her left, Harry beside Ginny and Ron on the floor playing with Indy. They had returned to her apartment and were now sharing information, and catching up. As Hermione was explaining to everyone about her job at the bar and about Lauren and Charity, there was a large banging on the door and screaming coming from the outside. 

"Shy! Are you in there? What's going on? Are you o.k.?" Laurens voice came through the door. Hermione jumped up and flew to the door. Both Lauren and Charity came tumbling in. "Shy." Charity asked. "Is everything fine? I mean, what happened back there?"    

Hermione smiled and started laughing. "I feel so loved!" she cried, her eyes brimming over with tears of mirth. Wiping away the tears she added, "I'm fine. I just had a bit of a…._surprise that needed to be dealt with." Charity had her head tilted to the side in a questioning stare, when something caught her eye. She straightened up and dusted off her skirt._

"Well Shy, are you going to introduce us to your… guests." Hermione glanced behind her too see three expectant, yet confused, faces staring at her.

"Right." She said catching her mistake. "Everyone this is Lauren and Charity, Lauren, Charity, this is Ron…" Ron nodded his greeting. "Harry…" Harry raise his hand and gave a small wave, "and Ginny, we attended Hog-, school together when we were younger." 

"Hello" Ginny said. She stood up and walked over to Lauren and Charity, she reached out and shook Lauren's hand, next she was reaching out to shake Charity's hand when Hermione's hand darted forward and stopped the shake.

Ginny turned to Hermione and wrinkled her nose in confusion. 

"Virginia Annabelle Weasley, Why, may I ask, do you have a ring on your wedding finger?" Hermione turned the band to reveal a simple, yet beautiful, diamond ring. 

"Well, 'Mione, you see, when twp people get engaged the female receives a ring…" Hermione rolled her eyes are her friend corny joke and asked,

"Well? Who's the lucky guy?"

Someone behind her cleared their throat, "Um… that would be me." Hermione turned around to see Harry standing up from the couch. He face fell in shock. She looked form Harry, to Ginny to Harry, then to Ron. Ron just simply nodded his head and looked away. 

"And just how long had you planned on NOT telling me?" Hermione demanded, suddenly very angry. Lauren reached out and placed a comforting hand of Hermione shoulder.  

"We planned on telling you." Harry explained while stepping forward. "We just wanted to spend some time with you first." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded,

"I'm sorry, it just it been a long day and I think I've finally lost it." Charity suddenly got a very mischievous look in her eyes. 

"Well that can only mean one thing… Dancing!" She said giving her hips a roll. Harry, Hermione and Ron all started at Charity for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me, right? Our Mione, dancing, yea! Right!" Ron managed to say between gasps. Charity turned to Ron and, as if just suddenly noticing his presence. She looked him from top to toe, enjoying what she saw. 

"Why would I _kid?" She asked. "Besides Shy here is one of the best dancers I have every have the pleasure of meeting." She slung her arm around Hermione's neck and asked, "So, we gonna go see your _lover boy?" _She asked teasing Hermione. _

"Who's her lover boy?" Harry asked. Charity opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione interrupted her. 

"Um… You'll meet him tonight, that if you all decide to come." Hermione said turning to Ginny. Lauren noted the apprehension in Hermione's voice, and decided to question her friend later. 

"Come on, you got to come." 

"Yea, I mean, you have obviously never seen our Hermione in action, it's the only way to see her." Lauren piped in. Ginny looked taken aback. 

"I can't believe you'd even **think I'd miss that." She placed her hand to her heart and pretended to look taken aback. **

"Also, I'd like to have more time to get to know the new Mione, or… Shy as you call her." Lauren laughed.

"Let me explain…" She began, and the afternoon commenced. 

---------

5 dresses later, 2 hours of make-up passed, and a can of hairspray gone, they left Hermione's apartment, ready for a night on the town. The night went exactly like every other. Charity tempted the bouncer, and squeezed the group of 6 in, no admission charges, no waiting in line. The six were standing by the bar, Harry, Ron and Ginny looking utterly amazed. Hermione grabbed Lauren's arm, who grabbed Charity's. 

The girls made their way on to the dance floor, Hermione, Charity and Lauren rolling their slender hips to the beat of the music, while Harry, Ron and Ginny stood, looking on in amazement. 

Hermione felt the sudden sensation of the music taking over, the beat pulsated through out her veins and her head pounded with excitement. He hips lolled from side to side, perfectly in sync with the music. Hermione's hands rose above her head and her fingers worked their way though her hair. Hermione sighed content and opened her eyes, she saw six eyes looking at her, all reading the same way, shocked. Hermione giggled and ran over to the three of them.

"Come one Gin, loosen up" she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Ginny was laughing, but fell into step with the others. 

--------

"I don't know man, I mean, I just don't know." A deep sigh erupted from the throat of the speaker as Draco stood up. 

"Come on dude, the tour will earn us money. We all know I could use some extra cash." 

"Listen, I agree with Joel, I don't think I'm really up to a tour right now, let's just stay in L.A., do some smaller gigs." Draco said. He sat down in one of the chairs. His band mate was now pouting; it seemed he wasn't going to get his way. 

"You just wan to stay for you girl friend." Paul muttered, glaring at Draco, who stared back at him blankly.

"Yea….? So?" Paul huffed and stormed out of the room. Just as Sean entered the room, he beckoned Draco over. 

"I'd go take a look a on the dance floor if I were you." Draco looked confused for a moment, then nodded him head and headed to the side of the stage. He peered out in to the busy night club, and there she was, her hips gently sloping from side to side as she danced with the music. There were three other girls out there with her. The two, he recognized as the girls form the bar, but the third, oh where had he seen that face before? The recognition hit him, hard. It was the youngest Weasley. He looked beyond the girl and there standing by the bar was none other than Potty and the Weasel. Draco immediately bit back those thoughts, _their names are Harry and Ron, o.k.? Harry and Ron.  He silently commanded him self, he was going t have to be nice, for Hermione sake. He turned back to Sean._

"How much time till were on?" He asked. Sean looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded,

"'bout 20 minutes or so." 

"Right" Draco muttered, before slipping out the door. He crossed the bumping dance floor, people silently moving out of his way. He came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I shouldn't be letting you leave the house dress like that you know?" He felt Hermione shutter against his chest, she turned in his grasp and looked him in the eye. 

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't wear." She tugged at her short red dress. Draco eyes dropped to her hips, and his fingers traced the black dragon which climbed up the side of the dress. 

"I'm The Dragon, and you're The Dragons' girl." She stood up on he tip toes and placed her lips against his ear, 

"I'm no ones girl" she whispered. She turned around in his grasp one more, and her back was now pressed against his chest. Their bodies moved simultaneously with the music, they were both silent. 

When Draco looked up and saw Harry and Ron staring at him he quietly asked,

"What are they doing here?" Hermione glanced up also and saw who Draco was talking about. 

"I'm actually not sure, they just kind of showed up today." She sighed. "Come" she suddenly urged. "I want you to meet them." Draco looked down at her.

"I already have." He looked deep into her eyes and saw some unknown emotion. Her eyes begged him to follow her, and he did. She walked over to Ginny and the rest, he hand gripping Draco's tightly. 

Draco nodded his hello to Lauren and Charity, who were suddenly very confused about the tension coming from the group. "Harry, Ron, Ginny…" She began, slowly. "This… This is…" She didn't know quite what to say. I mean, in a sense Draco was her boyfriend, but they had never actually established where their relationship stood. She looked up at Draco, he eyes pleading for help. He merely nodded her on and she continued. "This is Draco Malfoy, I believe you've met before." Draco realized he had to do something; he had to be there for Hermione. He stuck his hand out and, in an awkward manner, shook both Harry and Ron's, who stood staring at him. 

It seemed that Ginny had finally found her voice. She cleared her throat and said.

"Well um… Mal- Draco, it's… nice to see you again?" She tried but it was all to much. The light dimmed and Draco turned to Hermione. 

"I got to go, the shows about the start." He kissed her lightly, much to the distain of Harry and Ron, and turned back to the group. "I guess I'll be seeing you after the show then." He stared at them a moment longer then turned and disappeared into the crowed.

Hermione turned back to the group. Ron was looking rather tense, Harry looked confused, his hand was tightly gripping Ginny's hand, and Ginny… well Ginny seemed almost un effected. "Well…" Hermione started. 

"How long?" Ron growled, he look suddenly very angry.

"About three weeks." Ron's shoulders tensed even more and Hermione quickly added. "Please. Please give him a chance, he changed, I promise." Harry nodded along with Ginny, but Ron didn't look so sure.

A different sentiment washed over Hermione. _How dare he just show up out of no where and decide that he doesn't like the people I do, how dare he. He has no right. _She though to herself. 

"Ron" she began, he voice firm, but not angry. "If you don't accept him, you don't accept me." Ron looked taken aback.

"But Mione, this is _Malfoy_ were talking about, he made you life a living hell." 

"No Ron, My father made my life a living hell. Draco is slowly putting the pieces back together." She emphasized the word Draco before turning away.

"I'll tolerate him for you" Ron's voice said as she walked away. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to like him." Hermione smiled.

"Wait and see Ron wait and see."

**_Hey everyone, Well? What did you think? I'm SO sorry it took so long to get up but I've been going though some hard times. The ONLY reason it got put up not was because I've been home for the day because I passed out at my till at work on Saturday. Anyways, I've recently had a sudden inspiration for a new fic and was wondering if u could get some opinions. If anyone has the time I was wondering if you could go check out the Lyrics to the song, Anywhere- By Evanescence, and tell me if you think that would make a cool fic. _**

****

**_Thanks!_**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL _**    _         _


	13. You've Changed

With a deep breath and a final look behind her at his retreating back, Hermione exited the busy airport. Hopping into the back seat of Laurens, boyfriend's jeep, she assured herself it was only for one week.

_'Absolutely pathetic' _she thought to herself '_He's a guy!!' With that as a final though, she put all thoughts to the back of her mind and started to vibe with the music shattering from the speakers. Charity turned around in her seat next to Lauren, _

"You gonna be o.k.?" She asked. Incredible.

"I'll be fine, honestly, it's only a week, and he's just a guy!" She sat back in her seat, only to fly, quite literally, out of it when she heard Ginny's, who was sitting next to her, words. 

"He's not just _any guy 'Mione, he's __the guy. You love him and I can tell!" _

"Ginny…"Hermione started, slowly considering each word carefully. "… I don't love Draco like you think I do. Yes, he's a…nice guy, but I don't feel I actually know him well enough to _love_." 

"Sure you don't" Ginny retorted.

"Someone's got a case of the denials…" piped in Lauren, whom up until now had been silently concentrating on the road. '_This is absolutely ridiculous'_ She though to herself. 

"You guys, honestly, can we just… NOT talk about this. I don't love him that way, o.k.?"

"Well Shy… you can't sincerely-"Charity tried,

"Char, **don't." Hermione said, before sitting back in her seat and staring out the window. **

-------------------

After a seemingly dull morning, Ginny and Harry disappeared to explore the world from the American perspective. They were soon followed by Charity and Lauren, who were merely "getting out of the house" leaving Hermione and Ron alone, together. After a while, Hermione soon realized that she to needed to get out of the house, and go have some fun.

"Hey Ron?" She called out. Ron, who had been sitting on the floor playing with Indy, looked up. 

"Yea?" He winced as Indy bit his sleeve and pulled. He tugged his arm out of the dog's mouth and stood up, dusting himself off.   

"You wanna go for a walk? I'm bored." He nodded his head in response. 

-------------

Soon the two were wandering up the streets, silently viewing the sights around them. Hermione hadn't really realized where she was leading them, until they arrived there.

"Lost Souls." Ron read under his breath. "Where are we?"

Hermione shook her head. "This is where I work… except it's closed for the month because the manager is out of town." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wanna go in?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure… but I though I said it was closed?"

"It is." A mischievous grin spread over Hermione's face. She walked around the building until she was at the back, staring at a tiny window.

"Ron, come here a sec." Ron wandered over, slowly. When he finally stood next to her, she place her hand on his shoulder and hoisted herself up onto a pile of boxes. She tapped the window lightly.

"Perfect." Ron heard her faintly mutter, before climbing up onto a higher box. With a final burst of strength, Hermione managed to wiggle the window pane out of place and pull her self into the bar. She fell with a thump to the floor, stand up, she dusted her jeans off, and wandered around to find a light. Though the darkness she managed to locate the switch and soon the bar was flooded with light. 

She heard a bang behind her and swung around to find Ron on the floor just below the window. She laughed while walking voer to help him up.

"You o.k.?" She asked. He looked at her sceptically. 

"You realized how many rules we're breaking?" 

She rolled her eyes, "So? Lauren, Char and I, we do this all the time!" Ron, looked taken aback, "Don't look so shocked Ron, times have changed." She wandered over and jumped up on the counter behind the bar, "wanna drink?" she offered, pulling two beers out of the fridge. He nodded his head, and sat down on one of the bars many stools. 

"Hermione, I need to admit something." 

Hermione took at small sip, and placed the bottle down slowly. Ron fiddled nervously with the paper casing the bottle in his hands. 

"Well, get on with it Ron." He took and a deep breath and spit out. 

"Well… 'Mione, you've… you've changed." Hermione stared at him blankly, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ron stared at her, "Hermione, I don't see what so amusing, I mean it, you've really changed. Like you just broke into some bar, and last night, the Hermione I know would never even have considered going _dancing."                  _

Still, she couldn't get her giggles under control, but she managed to get out a few word between gasps of breath. "Is… Is it a bad thing I've changed?"

He stared at Hermione, "Of course not! This new Hermione knows how to have fun, I was just pointing out that you've changed."   

"Ron… come on." She took a final gasp of breath and calmed herself down. "It's a different world out here; you couldn't have honestly expected me to remain the same? I mean, frankly, I don't think I've changed that much, so I enjoy dancing and I'm a little more daring, it's no change, it's just added on to who I already am."

"Can you explain Draco then?" Ron retorted.   

"Yes, Ron, I can explain Draco." She said offensively. "Do you remember what you and Harry used to tell me that you loved about me most? My trusting outlook? Remember that Ron?" 

"yea." Ron said quietly. 

"Well I'm still trusting Ron, and when he helped me, and trusted me enough to tell me about his past, I did what I do best, and I _trusted _him Ron."

Ron placed the bottle of beer down firmly on the table. "Hermione!! He's a Malfoy. Do you need me to spell it out for you?! M-A-L-F-O-Y! He can't honestly have changed."

"What about me Ron?" Hermione asked, calmer than Ron had been. "Since you seem to believe I've change, and for the best at that, aren't I living proof that people can change?"

Ron sat silently for a moment. He seemed to be trying to process the information. "What happened to giving him a chance?" Hermione asked quietly. 

Ron stared blankly at his beer. "I'm not sure I can do that." 

-------------

Hermione and Ron left the bar, and walked back to the apartment, not a word spoken. When they arrived back, they were greeted by Harry and Ginny. They all had a quiet lunch, and didn't really speak much. The tension in the air was so thick; Hermione could have cut it with a knife. 

-----------

Later that evening, Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch, a tub of ice cream between the two and a movie remaining unwatched in front of them. 

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered softly. 

"Hmm?" Ginny asked. 

"Do you have a problem with mine and Draco's relationship?"

Ginny Sat up and dropped her spoon into what was left of the ice cream.

"Well 'Mione, I mean, obviously I have some sort of problem, he is Malfoy, he did make our years at Hogwarts a living hell, but, I trust your opinion, and, if you say he's changed, then I'll believe he's changed also." Hermione nodded her head. 

"Thanks Gin'"

-------------

"Harry?" Ron asked, as he and Harry wandered along the walked though out the park, Indy trotting happily in front of them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure mate', what's up?"

"Why don't you seem to be bothered by Malfoy and Hermione?"

Harry took in a deep breath. "I do Ron." He released the breath and continued. "But Ron, as of right now, I'm just happy to have her back in my life, and if Malfoy is what makes her happy, then, so be it."

Ron just shook his head. No matter what, he wasn't ready to accept that fact that Hermione, his Hermione, was slowly falling in love with some pure blooded ass hole.      

 **_Hello everyone, It been a while! And I'm TRULY sorry. But I think I've lost all passion for this story. But, I really don't want to stop writing it, and I know there's a lot of people out there who would absolutely murder me if I did stop, so I'm not going to. I really need you to know though, the chapters may take a while to come out now, I've learned not to try and push the chapter out and to just let them come out in their own time. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you understand why I needed to get rid of Draco for a while. I was sick of all the fluff, so no fluff for a while, as for those of you who enjoy the fluff, well I'm really sorry, it will be back soon!! Anyways, R\R!! Thanks!  _**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


	14. Darkness

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he turned to have one final look at her. Though her back was to him, he still savoured the memory of her appearance, from the way her chestnut curls bounced as she walked, and the way her hips swayed from side to side. 

_Snap out of it man. _He silently yelled at himself. With a final breath he boarded the plane and took a seat beside Joel. 

"You alright?" Joel asked. Draco nodded and said

"I'm fine, seriously, its only two shows and it's just for 3 days. I'll see her soon." 

"I know how it feels, I hate leaving Steph and little Shylyn at home, its really hard." Draco couldn't help but smile. 

"Don't you think it's kind of different?" He asked. Joel looked confused. 

"You and Steph, your married, you've got a child, Hermione and I, well were just… I'm not actually quite sure what we are, but its nothing like what you and Steph have."

"But it's o.k. that you miss her." Sean piped in from his seat in front of them.

"I know that!" Draco responded indignant. "But, I think will be a nice break, I think the two of us might have been moving a little fast."        

Draco heaved another sigh and settled back in his chair for the ride. 

--------

A sudden bump shook Draco back to an awake full state. _What's going on? _He though to himself at he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He peered out the window and realized that, in fact, they had landed. He stood up, gathered his things, and followed the others off the plane. Still a little dazed from his "little" nap, Draco wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, until an assortment of screams reached his ears. His head shot up and was not expecting the sight before his eyes. Women and girls of all ages lined the walls of the airport. Through out the air flew neon coloured signs, with phrases of love, admiration, and even a few sexual comments.      

"Guys?" Draco whispered to Sean and Joel who had only been a few steps in front of him. "Can we get out of here? I'm _really_ not in the mood for this right now." 

"Yea Man lets fly." Sean took off to the front of the airport leaving his fans behind. Following at his heals were Draco and Joel… but Paul… well Paul decided to bask in the attention he was receiving from the fans. They ducked into a sleek black vehicle that sat out front awaiting their arrival. They climbed in and Draco laid his head back against the cool leather material. He took and deep breath and looked around. 

"Where is he?" Draco asked, extremely… irritated. "I swear, he made us come here, I'm going to fuc-"

"Whoa man, watch the mouth, I'm here, I'm here." Paul slid into the vehicle and it took off, speeding up the road. They all sat in silence, the only noise being the grating noise of the driver's music.

---------

Upon arriving at the hotel, Draco immediately locked himself in his room, and fell into a deep sleep. 

-----------

(Back to Hermione)

Hermione lay on the couch, her feet draped across Ginny's lap, and Charity and Lauren sprawled on the floor, flipping through magazines.

She sighed and tossed her magazine aside. "Ginny, you haven't given me the facts yet!" Ginny groaned.

"What facts?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"You damn well know what fact I'm talking about, When did you and Harry hook up, how did he propose? All that, every last one!"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Well, the summer before 7th year, Harry and had been sitting on the swings out back, he had spent his summer with us. Dumbledore said it would have been best, and the Dursley's didn't care…"

"Wait…" Lauren interrupted "Who's Dumbledore?"

"Uhh… He's our…" Ginny was at a loss for an answer. 

"He was our principal." Hermione provided. Lauren smiled.

 "Oh o.k. I get it! Continue…"    

"Hmm…" Hermione groaned. "I want ice cream, so wait." She said suddenly and stood up. Walking over to the kitchen she pulled open the freezer door only to find it void of ice cream. "Damn it" she muttered to herself. 

"I'm going to the store, you guys want anything." A few muttered no's reached her ears as she clasped Indy's leash on. 

"I'll be back, and ill want ALL the details Gin!" she called, and left the apartment. "You wanna go for a walk don't you?" She asked her voice soft and playful. Indy's ears perked up and he trotted playfully beside her. The two walked to the store, the cold wind biting at any exposed skin on Hermione's body. She entered the store, after tying Indy up outside.

Walking to the back, she grabbed a tub of French Vanilla ice cream, along with a smaller tub of Raspberry sherbet. She walked to the front and paid for her items and exited the store. 

As she came into view, Indy's tail began to smack hard against the pavement. "There's my little man." Hermione said her voice soft. Indy immediately reacted to her voice, and flopped himself down and rolled on his back. "You're kidding me right?" she asked. Indy, still on his back lolled his head to on side and look at her with wide, expectant eyes. "Your one spoiled puppy, Indiana." She muttered as she hunched over him, her delicate nails scratching his tummy, as his tail patted the pavement in delight.

After a few moments, Hermione stood up and untied the dog. "You ready" she asked. Indy started to trot down the sidewalk, heading back towards the apartment.

She wandered down the darkening streets, humming a soft turn in order to calm her nerves. Something didn't feel right, and she knew it. She started to quicken her pace. Indy, who although confused, turned his soft trot on to a slow run in order to keep up to his master. As she rounded the corner and saw her building come into view, she breathed a sigh of relief. When a hand reached out and dragged her into the darkness of an alley, she began to think that sigh, she have been saved until she was safely inside the building. 

She screamed, as strong hands grasped her waist and something smashed over her head, yielding her to unconsciousness. Before blacking out, the last thing she saw was Indy's worried eyes, and he tip of his tail as rounded the corner in a dead run. 

-----------

_Everything was dark. **Very **dark. He was able to make out a figure in the darkness. The figure stood, every few moments, he glance down at his watch. This same action occurred for a total for about 5 minutes. His fear grew stronger every minute; he knew something bad was going to happen, but what? He knew this figure wanted to hurt someone, someone he loved, but who? He wanted to stop the figure, stop his from hurting, what he didn't know, the figure needed to be stopped, but how? All of a sudden the figure spoke, "Right on time." It said. A young girl wandered by, a small dog trotted at her feet. He knew this girl, he'd seen her face before, but… from where? All of a sudden, it every bit of made sense, he still didn't know who the figure was, but he knew who that girl was. He stood helpless as he watched the figure grab her and smash an empty beer bottle over her head. He watched helpless. _

----------

"Hermione!" Draco sat up, breathing hard. '_It was a dream, just a dream_' he assured himself. But something wasn't right. That dream… it seemed too real. He jumped off the bed, and grabbed the phone. His hands were shaking as he tried to dial the number. Many times, he messed up and had to start again. Once he had finally gotten the number right, he sat on the edge of he bed. It rang once, and then twice, and then three times, when finally…

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice quivered as he spoke. "Oh thank god. Please Ginny, is… is Hermione there?"

"Draco?" Ginny asked. "No, no she isn't here, she went to the store to buy ice cream. What's going on?" she didn't bother to keep the confusion from her voice.

"Oh no…" Draco moaned, dropping himself on to the bed, suddenly very weak. 

"Ginny, listen to me. I think Hermione's hurt… please for me, just… just go look for her will you?"

"Sure Draco, but you've got to tell me what's going on."

"Just go look, get her to call me the minute you find her." With out speaking another word, he slammed the phone down on the receiver. He lay back down on the bed, unable to keep dangers thoughts from crawling into the back of him mind. Images of Hermione, dead, never left him as he once again fell into a fitful sleep.      

----------

_Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry that this is so late!!! I've just been so busy and everything, then my boyfriend, Dave, showed up on Christmas when he was supposed to be out of town so I didn't have much time to write. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!! Please any suggestions would be appreciated._

_HELLS ANGEL_

****

_p.s. Does anyone know who's got our Hermione? ;)   _       


	15. Darkness II

            Her head was pounding. No… wait… that word isn't strong enough. Her head was throbbing. Much better. Slowly her vision came back to her and she was rescued from the black. As her eyes opened everything came rushing back to her. 

Ginny, Char, Lauren. 

Ice cream.

Dark alley.

Man grabbing her. 

Indy. 

Man grabbing her.

Everything going black. 

            Suddenly she was panicked. No… wait… that word isn't scared enough. She was terrified. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus on her surroundings. As her eyes opened she realized she still resided in the alley. As she reached a full state of consciousness, she realized something. There was a large man hunched over her, his hands groping her breasts in a turbulent panic. Hermione lay sill for a moment, unable to think or even to act; she had never been so scared in her life. Finally she came back to her senses and did the first thing she could think of. Bringing her knee up, she connected it to his manhood in a pain filled crunch.    

            "Bitch!" He cried out, his hands left her chest, as he flew back into the pavement. He was breathing heavy, and it seemed he wouldn't be moving anywhere soon.  Hermione took this as her chance to escape and tried with all her might to pull herself up. Her head pounded and she was suddenly very weak, and she managed to get on her feet. 

            She was slowly dragging herself toward her accommodation, when she heard her captors breathing gradually returning to normal. She forced herself to pick up speed, and continued to drag her aching body toward the building. As she propped herself against the door she turned back to see Darin, the pervert guy from the bar scrambling out of the alley.  She managed to drag herself inside, before collapsing oh the steps. 

The last think she heard was Darin's drunken yells. 

The last thing she saw was the worried faces of Ginny, Charity, and Lauren. 

Then she settled into a more _"welcoming" _darkness. 

- - - - - - - - - - 

_There's a place off __Ocean Avenue__   
Where I used to sit and talk with you   
We were both 16 and it felt so right   
Sleeping all day, staying up all night   
Staying up all night_

It was his voice echoing throughout the stadium, but his soul just wasn't in it. His mind was off in other places. He was worried, and had an oddly sick feeling that something… terrible had happened. Though he wouldn't admit to it, Draco had never felt so strongly about anyone as he did for Hermione. It was stupid really… he was supposed to think that she had filthy blood, that she was worthless, she didn't deserve to learn magic. But just thinking those words now made him sick. That was everything he had ever been taught to believe. By his father. 

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street   
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet   
We were both 18 and it felt so right   
Sleeping all day, staying up all night   
Staying up all night_

There was something about Hermione, something that was so loveable… he now loved everything he had once hated. Her know it all persona, lord, it made him weak in the knees. Her mass of chocolate curls and her toffee coloured eyes. Everything that had driven his to the brink of insanity was now everything he dreamed about. 

_If I could find you now things would get better   
We could leave this town and run forever   
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

He sometimes caught himself thinking, wishing really, to take back those 6 years of his life, the 6 years where he mercilessly teased her, even went to as far as cause her to slap him. Full force, the palm of her hand leaving a defiantly red mark across his face, but he deserved it. For lack of a better word, he had been a cold hearted ass.  

_There's a piece of you that's here with me   
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see   
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by   
I can make believe that you're here tonight   
That you're here tonight_

If he could take back those years, he would start off in her good books. He wouldn't follow his father's words, he wouldn't even listen to them. 

Draco finished the song and exited the stage. He grabbed his jacket, with out even waiting for the others, he caught a cab back to the hotel. 

- - - - - - - 

"'Mione!!" Ginny cried seeing her crumpled form on the steps. "Oh shit" she muttered to herself. Shifting Hermione ever so slightly Lauren managed to determine that Hermione was, in fact, still breathing, that she was merely passed out. 

"Charity!" Lauren called, "Call an ambulance." Charity nodded her head and ran off. 

"I better call Draco, and the guys." Ginny said leaving Lauren alone with an unconscious Hermione. 

- - - - - - - -

"Come on Draco." Ginny said, impatiently tapping the desk with her fingers. "Pick up!" but he didn't. Leaving him a quick message, containing the details and the number where they could be reached, Ginny quickly called Harry and Ron. Who had been going out for the evening, giving the girls their "gossip" time.

- - - - - - - - 

Entering the hotel, Draco's eyes were automatically caught by the blinking light on the phone. Dashing over he pressed the button and listen to Ginny's voice confirm his worst nightmare.

_"Um… Hi Draco, this is Ginny. I searched for 'Mione as u asked… and oddly enough… as u said she was hurt. She's not doing to well, she look pretty beaten and is, at the moment, unconscious. We're getting her to a hospital as we speak… or as I speak. The following is the number where u can reach us. 416-574-1281."_

- - - - - - - - -

**_Wow, does that suck or what? I'm sorry for posting such a terrible chapter, but this was my pathetic attempt to rid myself of writers block. Horrible eh? Anyways, I've been going through some hard times right now. (See my profile for more information.) Anyways please r\r. Also…. Flames will be accept since this CH sucks so much. _**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL_**

****

**_P.s_****_. Congrats to all of you who guessed it was Darin who had Hermione.     _**       


	16. Light

"Damn it" she groaned, "Will someone turn down the damn lights?" Her eyes fluttered open, and found her vision being blinded by white, bright white. After coming to the conclusion that the pain in her head was a lot worse than the blinding lights she examined her surroundings. Blank walls, a door, and a bed… that she was in. and hmmm.. a little red button. She reached out and pushed.

Immediately a small woman, dark read curls, and a plump stomach came bounding in. Seeing her awake she cried out. "Doctor she's awake!" After alerting the medics, the woman walked over to Hermione, "how are you feeling love?" she asked, tucking the blankets around Hermione's body a little tighter.

Hermione, in no mood to be pleasant responded, "Where shall I start, my head or that fact that his room is so fucking bright." The woman carried on checking Hermione over, the monitor, her sheet, asking simple questions, suck as the answer to 11 and 22.

Finally a younger man walked in the room, with out a word to the nurse, he pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Young lady, what is your name?" He sat silent for a moment

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid, just answer the question." He said, dropping all formalities. He grinned a semi-attractive grin, "You've been hit in the head, I need to insure that nothing is wrong, no amnesia."

Clenching her teeth, she said "Hermione Annabel Jane Riley Granger." The doctor pulled studied Hermione for a moment, before pulling out charts.

"You've got a minor concussion, do you remember what happened?" Hermione look deep in thought for a moment, what did happen? Suddenly she was horrified, she couldn't remember what happened, and she couldn't remember anything at all. Her breath was coming in short gasps, she was scared. Never had she felt so stupid, so confused.

"I… I can't" she admitted.

"It's fine." The man responded, "Its normal, I shouldn't have asked that question yet. It's call post traumatic syndrome, Miss. Granger, you witness something horrible, and you aren't ready to admit to what happened so your mind is blocking it out."

"What are now? A therapist now?" She responded bitterly.

"Alright, why don't I bring you friends in now?" With out another word he exited the room and minutes later entered a frantic looking Ginny, followed by Charity and Lauren.

"'Mione… Oh my god, Hermione, How are you?"

"Are you o.k.?"

"What the hell happened?"

"To many questions!!!" Hermione grabbed her head, "enough!!"

-------------------

After questions were answered, Hermione was left alone, once again. Charity and Lauren had disappeared some where to find coffee, and after a brief visit, Harry had followed Ginny in going to make a deal to bring Indy to the hospital.

Hermione needed to know if her baby was o.k.

Her eyes slowly dropped closed, when a familiar male voice snapped her back to reality.

"Draco." She whispered.

----------------------

It killed him to see her like that, eyes dark and void of their normal sparkle. A white bandage wrapped around her head scared him most of all. How much damage had been done?

He stood at the door way for a moment, staring, helplessly. "You know, its rude to stare." She commented. His eyes came out of their daze and he was snapped back to reality rushing to her side he sat on the chair.

"What happened?" Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Wish I knew." He was glad to see she still had a small sense to humour. He shook his head and reached out, and lightly touched her hand.

"I should have been here, none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself." She slipped her fingers threw his, "You could have done nothing, we would have sent you out with the guys, we were having a girls night, no guys, I would have been alone anyways."

Then suddenly, it hit her. She knew what had happened. She knew who did it.

---------------------

_Wow… I finally updated… with yet another SHIT chapter. I'm sorry everyone I've let down with this but please!! I'm trying. Please review… put a smile on my face!_

_HELLS ANGEL_

p.s. Which fic should i update next, One Week... or Royalties...?


	17. Sentence

Sitting on the plank of wood, she stared across the landscape. She watched the small golden animal prancing in the grass, nosing at the soccer ball. She watched at the gentle summer's breeze tugged at the grass, pulling it in all directions. She watched at the wind blew over the grass, causing it to ripple like waves on a river. It was quite serene.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asks the animal which now stood on the ground looking up at her. She sat on the railing of the buildings back porch. The dog dropped the soccer ball and gave a low woof. "I'm sorry Wuffy, I'm not in the mood for soccer today." She said, affectionately. Being the hard headed animal he is, Indy barked once again, this time, louder. "Fine, fine, fine." She groaned jumping on the railing on to the ground, "Let's go."   

She grabbed the soccer ball and held it out in front of her. In one swift motion, she released the ball, and pounded it with her foot. There with a large smack as the ball hit her shoe, before it went soaring across the lawn, Indy hot on its trail.

She crawled back on the ledged and continued observing. And thinking.

The Doctor said that she had had a mild case of amnesia, the fear, and trauma, kept her from remembering exactly who had hurt her. He also said that her mind was horrified at what had occurred, and mental she hadn't been ready to admit it to herself, so she merely blocked it out. He also said that the rush of memory had come because Draco had been there. Because she had felt so strongly for him that… that she felt guilty that she couldn't tell him. So her mind released everything, and she was given the gift of her memories.

She had remembered who had done it. Childish eyes, acne, shaggy brown hair. Yes, he was really quite creepy. She shuddered.

----------------------

It horrified him, what had happened to her, it hadn't been fair. But there was nothing he could do, Draco would spent his life patiently waiting for her to heal. She wouldn't let him touch her. He hasn't kissed her, hugged her, or even held her hand since it all happened. Its as if she was scared of men, it had been at week since the incident, but all they seem to be doing is sitting in each others presence. He loved her, and that's why he was willing to wait.

She was everything he had despised in his life, perfection, formality. But suddenly he meets this whole other side of her, and everything changed. He was stunningly beautiful, even if she herself didn't know it. She had such charisma about her, and the way her body flowed as she danced, he loved it.

His thoughts were swimming about her where there was a sudden noise behind him. He swung around, coming face to face with a certain red head.  

"Malfoy…" Ron growled, and then took a claming breath. "Draco…" He tried awkwardly. "We need to talk."

"Well… what dose it look like were doing Weasley." He drawled sarcastically.

"Shut it." Ron snarled, "I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with you."  Draco nodded, but didn't say anything.

Continuing on Ron said, "Malfoy… I love Hermione, more than you could even know. She's my best friend, and my sister. And I swear, you inflict any pain on to her, my fist will have a not so pleasant meeting with you jaw."

"Weasl…" Draco tried, but was cut off.

"No, let me finish. Obviously Hermione is head over heels about you, can't see why, but her happiness is all that I care for.  Now obviously you dislike me, and believe me, the favour is returned from my end. But, I saw we agree; agree to get along for Hermione's sake."

Draco nodded, and stuck out his hand, "So we agree to hate each other, but pretend to like each other?"

Ron grasped Draco's hand,

"Agreed."

------------------------

She ran the brush through her hair, before sighing, she was nervous. Today she would find out Darin's sentence. What he would receive for all the confusion he had inflicted upon her.

There was a knock on the door, before the lock slid open and Draco let himself in. "You ready?" He asked quietly. She nodded, and they left.

---------------

They sat, side by side in the courtroom. After the final statements were read, the Judge called for court order and read the sentence.

"Darin Jackson Stillez, you have been found guilty on the charges of attempted rape, and infliction of emotional damage on an innocent civilian. Also on violation of ones parole, you will be sent to a rehabilitation centre, where you will deal with you substance abuse, along with alcohol abuse. You will be on house arrest, and there will be a 500 yard restraining order towards Miss. Hermione Granger." 

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in. Though it wasn't a life sentence, she felt some what safe. She reached out and slipped her hand in to Draco's, who look surprised at first, but then squeezed it tighter, as if to say, ill never let you go.

-------------------------

"The wanker didn't even get a prison sentence." Ron groaned, leaning against the couch.

"Its fine Ron, I'm going to be o.k." Hermione leaned her weight against Draco who slipped his arm around her waist, happy to have her back in his arms.

After a long talk about the sentence, or lack of in Ron's opinion, everyone excused themselves, and let Hermione and Draco alone.

"Hermione." He said softly, "There's something I need to say."   She turned to him. "Listen, after all that's happened, and after going threw what I went threw, you was for freaking worried, I thought I lost you for good, I need to say it."

Hermione looked plainly confused, "Say what?"

"I love you."

There was silence, "You don't need to say anything, I just needed you to know that, in case I never get the chance to tell you…"

"I love you too."

------------------------

**Wow… much better. I tired really hard to bring you a decent chapter this time. So please let me know what you think. I think the next Ch will be the final, sorry but I just have lost most interest… and yea. Anyways, I was thinking of doing a small Ron Hermione fic so in anyone interested, drop me some ideas. **

**Thanks so much**

**HELLS ANGEL**


	18. Trading a Moment

"So what's up for tonight?" Lauren and Hermione sat on the steps out side the bar, drinking a couple of beers, on their break.

"Well… I was thinking we could jump in Draco's private plane and jet off to New York. Maybe a hit a few clubs down there."

Lauren stared at Hermione in disbelief, "Girl you hit the big times, your telling me boy toy over there has a private plane?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nope, I was joking around. I just figured we'd hit a few clubs around here."

Lauren laughed. "Alrighty… but the private plane sounded like fun." Hermione rolled her eyes. Slowly the girls finished their beers and continued with small chatter.

"Shy?" Lauren asked.

"Hmmm?" Hermione's head was resting against the wall and her eyes were closed and she didn't bother to open them when she heard her name.

"You know that guy… you know the drummer in Draco's band…?"

"Sean." Hermione supplied.

"Yea… is he single?"

Hermione's eyes opened and she stared at her friend in scepticism. "I believe so… yea. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"But Lauren, what about Andrew?" Hermione saw Lauren's face fall and she didn't need and explanation. "Oh my god. When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Lauren answered.

"And why in god's name are you just telling me now?"

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know, you've had better things to worry about. You were in the hospital for Christ sake."

Hermione shook her head, "But this means you didn't even get a proper wallowing time with your best friends."

Lauren shook her head, "that's the thing Hermione, I didn't want wallowing time. In should have realized sooner that Andrew and I could never last. He's more like… a big brother."

"Does Char know?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Yea."

Hermione glanced around, "Speaking of Char, I didn't notice just how quite it was. Where's she at?"

Lauren grinned, "Ron showed up, they took off for her break. I bet they don't come back."

Hermione shook her head, then stuck her finger in her ear and shook it up and down. "Ron… as in Ronald Weasley, as in red headed Ron, as in my best friend?"

"Yea… what's the big deal?"

"Nothing… just never thought I'd see the day."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The music was loud and pounding as the party of 6 entered the club. They took a seat at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

Lauren and Hermione shared a knowing smirk as Charity and a Ron disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor, soon followed by Harry and Ginny.´

"Come on." Hermione screamed over the music, and grabbed Laurens hand. Instead of going to the dance floor as Lauren had expected, they slipped around to a back door and entered a quite hallway.

"Where we going Shy?" Lauren asked.

Hermione grinned mischievously at her. "You'll see."

They continued to walk down the seemingly dull hall way. The walls were an ashen yellow, and often between doors were tasteless paintings. Lauren allowed herself to be pulled down the hall.

Finally they reached the very end where two large mahogany doors stood, along side them stood two equally large men.

"Hey guys." Hermione nodded and slipped past them and between the doors.

Around the corner and threw another pair of doors, was their destination. Hermione pulled Lauren through a door and into a room where 2 young men sat.

"Hey beautiful." Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, raising it to his mouth for a kiss. She grinned and pulled it away, swatting at him playfully

"Stop that." she commanded. She took a seat next to Draco on the couch and gestured for Lauren to take a seat in the chair next to Sean. She blushed and sat down.

Hermione leaned forward and whispered secretively into Draco's ear. He in return smirked, nodded, then captured her lips for a quick kiss.

"Hermione." Sean voice interrupted hers and Draco's actions. "How are you feeling after the sentencing and all? I mean… I know it's been a while, but how are you handling it."

"You mean to say, do I still take panicked glances behind me as me and the girls are walking home. Or do I now carry pepper spray right?"

Sean smiled. "Well they answer is yes. It still freaks me out, but no I don't carry pepper spray, I prefer and metal stick. Hurts more."

Sean shook his head, realizing that, although Hermione was making a joke of it, what she said was in fact true.

"Well lady… gentleman…" Draco said standing up, "Excuse me, but I'd like to steal this beautiful lady away from you for a while, for a dance."

Hermione cleared her throat, "That would be lovely Draco." She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "You two really don't need to worry about coming, I'm sure you'll be more happy… here… talking… alone."

Hermione smirked and she and Draco disappeared out the door.

"I do believe we've been set up." Sean comment to Lauren who was blushing fiercely.

She nodded her head in response, "I do believe we have."

He smiled a genuine smile at her. "You wanna go dance?"

"I'd love too." She accepted his extended and he pulled her to her feet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and his hands rested on the small of her back, holding her right against him. They were swaying to the beat of the slow music.

"Hermione." He whispered in her ear. "She didn't answer him, but he knew she was listening. "Look.", she looked over his shoulder and saw Lauren and Sean dancing in a corner, talking to each other as they did so.

"Looks like a job well done." She commented.

"I agree." He whispered in her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes drift closed.

"Want to go to the back?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and let him lead her away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were quietly snuggled up on a couch, Hermione eyes were closed and Draco's hand was slowly stroking Hermione hair.

"Love?" Draco whispered softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when s he looked up and saw him. "I've got something to tell you. Do you remember when you told me you didn't care who your father was. An that the whole thing about the adoption upset you cause you loved your mother so much?"

Hermione nodded her head, buts she didn't say anything.

"Well… I took a little trip to London and paid a visit to you father…"

"Draco! How in god's name did you do that? and why?" Her eyes grew wide and she sat up, out of Draco's grip.

"Just let me finish." He told her, "After a man to man talk with him, I was able to figure out who your biological mother is, though I couldn't find the name of you father. " He paused and she looked at him expectantly, "Her name was Analise Hadley Taylor."

"But Draco… that's my adoptive mother's name."

He nodded his head, "I know that."

"But then that means I wasn't adopted."

"Oh but you were." He told you.

"You father, Bruce Adam Granger. Is not your biological father. Your biological father died before you were born, and he and you mother eye married soon after."

Hermione stared at Draco, and he saw her eyes well up in tears. "No, no, no," he whispered softly, wiping the tears from her eyes, "This is good news, your supposed to be happy."

She didn't say anything, bit continued to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her, "Lets take you home."

He tightened his grip on her and with a pop they were in her apartment. They were greeted by a mass for golden fur, and Hermione wrapped her arms around the little guy and cried into his neck.

When she finally got herself under control, she looked up at Draco, "What were the tears about?" He asked her.

"It's just memories and such. But thank you, no one has ever done anything so… amazing for me." She kissed him on the lips fully, then pulled away and smiled against his cheek.

Placing her hand over her mouth she hid a yawn. "I think I should go and let you get some sleep." Draco said, leaning forward he kissed the top of her head.

"Wait" she said as he turned away. "Wanna stay and watch a movie?"

She grinned as Indy dropped the cassette at his feet. He shrugged, "I guess I could stay." He lunged forward and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed out.

"Put me down!!" Draco smirked at her and dropped her on the couch. "Indy bring the movie." She called over the shoulder, but Dog was way ahead of her, he had dropped the movie in front of Draco who was now putting in the VCR.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wanna hear something funny?" Hermione asked Draco as they lay in the dark, the movie over more than a while ago.

"Hmm?" Draco responded.

"When I moved here, I was hoping to get away from everything about London, my father, Hogwarts, everything. Never in a thousand years did I think that I'd spend the last six month with my enemy, falling in love."

"Do you regret it?"

She shook her head, "I regret not finding out what a good kisser you were ages a go." His laugher came from deep in his chest, and she could feel it as her head rested under his chin, and her hand was on his stomach.

"I'm serious." He prodded. She smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't trade in a single moment of it." He kissed her then, hard and long. His hands moved from behind his head to cup her cheeks.

"Good." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "cause neither would I."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_It's about time I got this chapter out eh? Well it's finally over. Maybe one day, in the far future ill write a sequel but not now. Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought about the final chapter, and what you thought about the whole story all together. Thanks for all you amazing support and reviews. You all really deserve a large virtual cookie… too bad I don't have any. Thanks for reading._**

****

**_HELLS ANGEL _**

**  
  
**


End file.
